The Lone Ninja
by Skullblade
Summary: Ryumura: Teacher of Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. Ch.8, part 2, Chunin Prelims. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Hokage's End, The Legend's Beginning

The Lone Ninja

_**The Hokage's End**_

_**The Legend's Beginning**_

All was quiet in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not a single living being was awake. Except for one.

In the tallest tree in the forest, a shadowy figure could be seen. He appeared to be waiting for something. All that could be defined of him was his ninja headband. It was one-of -a-kind . It's symbol was that of a skull, with nine curved lines shooting off to the sides.

"It has begun."

A demonic roar shattered the silence. A great beast appeared out of a pillar of fire. It seemed to be in pain, for it's roars sounded more like cries to the solitary ninja. The roar seemed to wake the ninja of Konoha.

The ninja rushed to the forest, for the beast, which the figure identified as a fox, was causing great damage to landscape. The first ninja to challenge the fox wore a robe, which the figure recognized as Hyuga Hiashi.

Hiashi used the signature move of The Hyuga clan, The Great Rotation.. The fox was sent backwards, but did not show signs of damage. Seeing this he called upon the other ninja of the village, ranging from Genin, to ANBU.

This army of ninja slowed the fox down, but it was not enough to stop it. The lone ninja counted the beast's tails. And he smirked.

"If the Kyuubi is here, so is _he_."

As if reacting to these words, a tall, blond man with spiky hair ran out to confront the monster. He performed a summoning jutsu, calling forth a gigantic toad.

"Gamabunta, I need your help to fight of this monster. Keep him busy while I prepare to use a special jutsu I made to stop it." The blonde man yelled.

He then jumped off the toad, running to a clearing near the Kyuubi.

The toad only nodded. The toad proceeded to shoot water at the fiery creature, but the flames burned with too much pain and hatred to be doused.

"But where is the child?"

Again, almost as if reacting to his words, the man pulled out a bundle of cloth he had been cradling. Working quickly, the man summoned a ethereal being.

The Fox noticed this, saying" Yondaime, you dare call forth _that_ being, just to seal me? You know that sealing me within you would not kill me, for I am still more powerful than _it._"

But the man only smiled, and kept performing hand seals. When the fox saw the child, marked with a spiral on it's navel. It nearly shrieked.

" You going to get rid of me that way? But it will kill you in the process!"

Yondaime replied" But it will be worth it to save my village from you"

He finished the jutsu, using the being's arm to clamp on to the Kyuubi, suddenly forcing the demon fox into the child's abdomen.

With this, Yondaime, also known as The Fourth Hokage, turned to the child, and said ' I wish you to be treated as a hero. I know that I cursed with this fate, but one day you will understand. Goodbye, Naruto, my son."

With that The Hokage died. The child was left crying on the forest floor, until a man with long white hair came to him, picking up the child, he carried the child to the previous Hokage's home.

This was the moment that the figure moved. He made his way to the house where The boy was.

The White-haired man spoke " We need to discuss this child's future." The figured then noticed two other men listening nearby, not noticing him or each other. One was snake-like, with a purple bow around his waist. The other had black hair, wore an orange mask with only one eyehole, and a robe with red clouds.

"We need a family to take him in, Sarutobi-sensei, do you have an suggestions?"

"Yes I do. We can have the Uchiha, The Hyuga, The Aburame, or The Rocks adopt him. Do you have any suggestions, Jiraiya?"

"Just one. Even though he is still quite young himself, there is Yondaime's last student."

"Hatake?"

As they were discussing this, the figure knew that both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru knew of this business now.

The figure quickly went to the front door, and knocked. It took several minutes before he was answered, but when it was seen that it was him. He was quickly led in by Jiraiya.

" So it is you here this late. I take it you already know everything that was just discussed?"

"Indeed."

" Which clan do you think should take him?"

" You do not want to send him to The Uchiha, a terrible tragedy will occur that will leave him dead."

The Hokage sighed" What of the Aburame?"

"He wouldn't fit in."

"The Rocks?"

"Not if you wish him to live with his sanity."

" And you're going to say that Kakashi is too young?"

"Yes. The Hyuga is the only choice. He won't be lonely, I heard that they will soon be blessed with a baby girl."

"Indeed, your are right." he sighed once more." Jiraiya, will you send for Hiashi?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Are you ever going to explain to me how you know these things?"

"One day, but not today."

" Do you wish to speak to Hiashi after we tell him?"

"Yes."

"I will wait outside for now."

He now knew of what the boy's fate would be. He shuddered. Imagine if they sent him to the Rocks, with exposure to Gai one day.

This incident is similar to one he witnessed just a few weeks ago. I hope that Child of the Desert can sleep one day. He sighed. But my plan wouldn't begin for many years. Not until Uzumaki is a ninja.

The figure noticed Hiashi waiting for him.

"Is there anything you wish to know, Hiashi?"

"Just one thing. Will my girl be powerful?"

"She will be, but she'll have a large confidence problem. Encourage her. Oh, and treat Uzumaki like a son."

" Thank you, Lord Ryumura."

End Chapter 1

**Who is Lord Ryumura? How does he know what will happen? How will his presence change things? Is he good, or evil? And what will happen to Naruto and Hinata?**


	2. The Ninja's Purpose

The Lone Ninja Ch. 2

The Ninja's Purpose

Ryumura knew of what happened to the boy. Hiashi had adopted the boy, and raised him as his own. Hyuga Uzumaki Naruto was as happy as any child could be. For it was Hinata's seventh birthday. The next day both of them would start their ninja training.

Naruto did not know that Ryumura was following him as he went to town to find a birthday present for Hinata. Ryumura had taken it upon himself to be the boy's protector. Even though Ryumura, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Hiashi all made sure none of the villagers knew of Naruto having the Kyuubi within him, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki did.

Every few weeks assassins sent by either Orochimaru, or Akatsuki trailed the boy, waiting for a chance to attack, starting from the day Hiashi adopted him. Naruto has yet to discover this fact, Ryumura thought with a smirk. And unless either Orochimaru, or a member of Akatsuki came themselves, he would never know.

Even Ryumura wouldn't be able to dispatch them, without them revealing themselves first. Ryumura knew when he would have to reveal the boy's true father, and the location of the Kyuubi, to Naruto. When he became a Chunin. To think everyone would already know of the boy's secrets if he himself hadn't sent Jiraiya to retrieve the boy.

Seeing 3 Jounin from The Village Hidden in The Mist on the adjacent rooftop. They were found several minutes later dead from 3 kunai to the forehead. At the exact same time.

Naruto found his three best friends in front of the store he had been heading to. They seemed to have come to get gifts for Hinata's birthday too. What is with these children and waiting for the same _day _as the party to get gifts?

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji went into the store for several minutes, coming out with wrapped gifts, and sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen across the street. 'Good' Ryumura thought, ' I can get my gift while they're eating' 'I have to work fast, I'd seen Naruto eat over 100 bowls in less than 2 minutes.'

As I walked( or rather, crept silently into) the store, something caught my eye. It was a cushion that, until very recently, seemed to have held a ring, by the depression on it that hadn't yet faded away. I read what it said on the card and groaned. It said:

_**The Ring Of Aphrodite**_

_**Said to have once belonged to an ancient Greek goddess, whoever gives this ring to another has forevermore had their destinies linked together.**_

I didn't even have to ask who had bought it. It had to be someone who wouldn't read the card first. And it cost so much that only two clans could afford to buy it, and still be able to get enough income to buy several mansions. The Uchiha, and the Hyuga. And the last Uchiha didn't particularly like Hinata. Naruto had bought the ring.

Ryumura quickly bought what he came for, a Wii with Hinata's favorite games. And he bought another gift for Kakashi, because Kakashi didn't seem to know that a Icha Icha book had been released, judging from the fact that the store still had copies left. Why Kakashi bought every copy in stock, He would never know.

He found that Naruto had already left and was heading back to the Hyuga compound. Ryumura checked the time and found that the party started in a couple minutes. He appeared next to Naruto and said "So it is young Hinata's birthday today, is it." Naruto jumped. But when he saw who it was he relaxed, for he had seen Ryumura at Hinata's parties before.

He nodded saying" "Yes , but this one is special. Both Me and Hinata are starting at the academy tomorrow." I smiled thinking 'Has it really been seven years?'

They made it to the Hyuga compound in time, in fact, Ryumura was the first guest to arrive. So he got to see the guests as they arrived. First came Maito Gai with Kakashi, for Gai had challenged him again ( and Ryumura really didn't want to know what it was). Then came Kurenai, Asuma, and Sarutobi. Third was a large amount of children about to start at the academy, consisting of Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, Lee, and TenTen. Then came the Kazekage and his three children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The last two to arrive were Iruka and Mizuki.

The first thing to happen was the opening of gifts, which in most ninja households is last, but the Hyuga did it first so that the children would be occupied while adults talked. And the cake was cut at the Feast, which takes time to prepare. Now for a list of presents:

Mizuki: No one figured out what it is.

Iruka: Free Ramen coupons.

Gaara: A set of homemade plushies. Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Gaara, and Neji.

Kankuro: A doll. From his personal collection.

Temari: A fan.

Kazekage: Hinata plushie. Stole it from Gaara.

TenTen: Kunai set.

Lee: A necklace. Remember, this is pre-Gai Lee. He's somewhat normal.

Sakura: A hair ribbon.

Shino: Ant farm.

Sasuke: A sweater that he knitted. If you look close enough, it reads Kill Itachi over and over.

Ino: Flowers.

Kiba: A puppy.

Choji:…Chips.

Shikamaru: Nothing "Too Troublesome"

Kurenai: A bracelet.

Asuma: A bracelet. He paired with Kurenai.

Sarutobi: A journal with a leaf on the cover.

Kakashi: Icha Icha Paradise. So that's why. Quickly snatched up by Hiashi.

Gai: A green jumpsuit. She has several pairs. As does everyone else.

Hiashi: Clothes.

Neji: Crystal Sculpture.

Ryumura: Wii with several games.

Naruto: The Ring.

This got the biggest response from Hinata. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said quietly. After this the adults started to talk while the kids were making Miis of everyone at the party( Ninja World Wii has a better customization system).

" How is Naruto doing, Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked.

" He and Hinata are closer than brother and sister" he said with a smile, " but you'd have to ask Ryumura how he does outside the compound."

"Every few weeks he is attacked by assassins. Not that he knows that. I've been following him." I said with a smile.

" When do we tell him of…" but Sarutobi was cut off.

"When he becomes a Chunin." Ryumura replied. " And if it is alright with you, I would like to chose the teams when they become Genin. I will be observing them."

" That is for the best."

" Ryumura, are you sure you are going to leave before the feast?"

" Yes, I have business to take care of. As I need to remain under cover, you will not see me again until he becomes Genin. Goodbye."

As he left his only thought was " Good bye, Naruto and Hinata. You will not see me, but I will see you"

**How will Ryumura chose the Genin teams? Why must he remain hidden? And is the legend of the ring true? Find out next chapter. And Ryumura is his last name.**


	3. The Sensei's Trial

The Lone Ninja

_**The Sensei's Trial**_

"I want to be a teacher."

"What brought this to mind Ryumura?" Iruka asked.

Ryumura knew that Iruka didn't know of the Hokage's decision for Ryumura to determine the new Genin Teams. But he knew that four teams had to pass this year.

"I wish to be the teacher of one of the new Genin teams. I have found a group that needs my special attention."

"May I ask which 3?"

"Hyuga…" he whispered the rest into Iruka's ear.

"Why do they need special attention?"

"If you're this curious, you should ask the Hokage."

"I just might… Fine, you can be the teacher."

"Thank you Iruka." Ryumura walked as if to leave. "Wait. So you are announcing the teams tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai get there on time."

-The next day-

Ryumura came early to the classroom. He wanted to see which students would come on time. Asuma and Kurenai came before any students. Kakashi came 30 minutes afterward. It seemed if he couldn't be late for the students, he would ensure he was at least later then the teachers.

The first students to arrive were Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and a brown-haired boy named Ryu Hishou. Next were Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and green-haired girl named Wakizashi Hana. Third was Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and a boy with cooper hair, named Keli Enaku. Last to arrive were Aburame Shino, Hyuga Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata, along with Iruka.

"Now class, this year we have an extra teacher. His name is Ryumura." Iruka nodded at Ryumura. "Now is the time we will assign you to your teachers. Keli Enaku, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, with Sarutobi Asuma. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Wakizashi Hana, with Yuhi Kurenai. Inuzuka Kiba, Ryu Hishou, Uchiha Sasuke, with Hatake Kakashi. Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Naruto, with Ryumura. You will follow your teacher to an appropriate area to make introductions."

Ryumura moved to the door, saying 2 words. "Follow me"

They jumped across the rooftops in silence, which surprised Ryumura. In Naruto's case anyway. He stopped deep within the forest, when he reached a place known only to Ryumura.

"I'd like you all to tell me about yourselves. Your likes, yours dislikes, dreams, hobbies, things like that.

"Hey sensei! Can you give us an example!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure. My name is Ryumura."

"What's your first name?" Naruto inquired.

"Not even the Hokage knows my first name. I like preparing people for their destinies, and I also enjoy reading Icha Icha Paradise!"

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

Ryumura smiled "It is a book."

"What is it about?"

"Would you like to read a page?" If Hinata said yes, she would be scarred for life.

"S-sure." Ryumura's smile fell slightly.

"I'll let you read after this session."

Shino asked something quietly.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean, prepare people for their destinies?"

"I mean, that I teach people to become great ninja. It's not often I teach those who graduated from the academy. As for my dislikes, there is a certain silver-haired man I don't like much. Do you get the idea? Good. Now for you in the orange." Ryumura shuddered. How did he convince Hiashi to allow him to wear that!

"Well, my name is Hyuga Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is ramen! I also like spending time with Hinata nii-chan! I hate the three minutes it takes after you pour in the water for ramen! My dream is to become Hokage!

Ryumura nodded. He knew all that already. "You with the coat and glasses, you're next!"

"I am Aburame Shino. I like bugs. I don't like pesticides."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes."

Ryumura only had one thought. Why do I get the weird ones? At least it's the year after Rock Lee graduated. "You with the white eyes, what is your name?"

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like spending time with Naruto nii-san. The only things I don't like are the beach, because of the sand, and the color red."

Ryumura, with his heightened senses, could swear he heard someone sneeze in Sunagakure. "Very well. I want you three to report here tomorrow after breakfast. Hinata, wait here so you can read that page. Naruto, wait here to 'help' Hinata home."

Hinata looked at the page, and promptly fainted. It was the table of contents.

"Naruto, carry her home. I'll come with you. I wish to speak to Hiashi."

They were silent for a while until Naruto broke the silence.

"So why did they choose us for your team?!"

"Actually, they didn't choose you. I did. I felt you three had real potential. You can prove it tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'll keep it a secret. But one hint. Don't forget to eat breakfast!"

As they made it to the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was just walking out.

"May I ask why my daughter is unconscious?"

"She fainted during training." I volunteered to help Naruto bring her back."

"But didn't she faint after you showed her-"

"Shhhhh… keep this a secret. If you do, I'll show you a new move."

Naruto nodded. Hiashi said "Why don't you bring Hinata to your room, while I talk to Ryumura."

"So Ryumura, can I ask who Hinata's team is?"

"It consists of Hinata, Naruto, and Aburame Shino, under myself."

"But you're not a teacher!"

"I requested them personally. I thought they needed a powerful teacher."

"What test will you give them?"

"You'll have to wait to find out. But it is one of the ones where you can eat breakfast."

"See you later, Ryumura."

"See you tomorrow." With that, he poofed away.

"Such an odd man…" Hiashi walked into the house.

-same night, Naruto and Hinata's room (So they share a room, what of it?)-

Hinata was finally waking up. The first thing she hears is "What was in the book?"

"Well, it was… (Sorry people, this fic is only rated T)

Naruto is twitching on the ground. When he finally got up, they started to talk about their new teacher.

"So Hinata, what did you think of Ryumura-sensei?"

"He is an odd man. And an odd taste in reading material. But he seems to be a competent teacher."

"When he said that there was a silver-haired man that he didn't like, do you think he was talking about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know. I don't know any other silver-haired men though…"

"What do you think he wants us to do?"

"I really don't know. But we should probably get some sleep."

"You're right, good night Hinata."

"Good night, Naruto."

-The Hokage's office-

Sarutobi was deep in thought. "Ryumura, in all the 30 years I've known you, you haven't aged a bit."

-the next day-

Ryumura was the first to arrive. He knew his team wouldn't get there for a while, so he decided to check on the other teams. Kurenai's team was already there. Asuma was still waiting for his students. Kakashi's students were there. Kakashi wasn't. I found him still in his house, reading his book. Noticing his students nearing his location he readied himself.

"I see you three have arrived. Do you want to know why I asked you three here?"

Of course, Naruto is the only one to ask. "When are you showing us that move you promised?!"

"Well, actually, you only get to become shinobi if you pass my test. It comes in three parts, each emphasizing a certain aspect of being a ninja. You're first test; each of you must learn a special technique. I'll show you the move, and then I want you to learn it. Yours first Naruto."

Ryumura performed the hand seals: Rat, Dragon, Snake, Monkey. "Katon Rasen no Jutsu!" A giant spiral of flame burst from Ryumura's mouth, burning down an entire tree.

"Now Hinata's." Pig, Rabbit, Sheep, Rooster. "Doton Sen no Jutsu!" A giant snake made of mud followed Ryumura's hand movements, disappearing when he made it crash into the ground.

"Now yours, Shino." Ox, Tiger, Horse, Dog. "Rai Hari no Jutsu!" Needles of lightning shoot towards a wall, changing direction and hitting a random snake, leaving nothing. "Now you try."

Naruto immediately copied the seals, but all he got was a puff of smoke. Hinata did the same, but a small snake made of mud was all she got. It was still better than Naruto's. Shino got the best idea and charged his insects with electricity to practice. Ryumura decided to leave them alone and make sure Kakashi got out of his house.

When he returned, he found that they were much better, but not as impressive as his. But it was still adequate. "All three of you have passed this stage of your test. Now the second stage requires each of you to hit me with your new technique. Shino, you first."

It took 10 minutes for Shino to hit Ryumura. Ryumura was very fast. Hinata managed to get him in 5 minutes, while Naruto actually made his _bigger_ than he had let Ryumura see, which only allowed Ryumura to get everything but his foot out of the way.

"Very good. The first two steps meant for you to be individually strong. But the final step emphasizes teamwork. You three have to get," he pointed at his back. "my katana away from me."

Naruto whispered to Hinata. "Did he have that on his back a second ago?"

"I didn't see it."

Ryumura smiled. "Ready…GO!" He quickly vanished, hiding in a nearby tree. Unfortunately, Shino placed a female bug on him during his attempt to hit Ryumura. His hiding plan collapsed. Leaving for him a defensive.

He heard 3 voices shout out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" They all nearly pulled out his sword, but he grabbed and sliced the Bunshins in half. He smiled when he realized their plan.

They had distracted him, and it seemed that when he went for Kakashi, they did more than practice. They combined all three techniques into one!

"Kadoton Rai no Jutsu!" A vortex of fire, mud, and lightning hit him, causing him to drop his sword. Naruto grabbed it, and it vanished.

"You never could have grabbed it, it never existed! It was a genjustu. But you still all passed! I never believed that Genin could use that attack! Come back tomorrow for your first mission."

As Ryumura vanished his grin did not fall. He went to the Hokage to get some missions for his team.

-several days and 6 missions later-

"Lord Hokage, I believe my team is ready for a C rank mission."

Sarutobi smiled. "I believe we have one perfect for your team."

"Where to?"

"The Land of Waves."

**End Chapter 3**


	4. The Sleepover

The Lone Ninja Ch. 4

**The Sleepover**

" What's our mission, Ryumura-sensei?"

Ryumura smiled. " I'll tell you later. Just be glad I managed to get the Hokage not to give you the mission to catch Tiger again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the Hokage today. Remember to be in our meeting spot tomorrow at noon." Ryumura vanished.

Naruto asked " Do you guys know if anybody is on a mission today?"

" I don't believe so." Hinata replied. Shino just stood there, staring off into space.

" Good, I have an idea. We should invite everyone over to spend the night. Get to know what they think of their teams." Naruto shouted.

" I think it's a good idea. I'll find Kurenai-sensei's team, you should find Kakashi-sensei's Naruto, and Shino, can you ask Asuma-sensei's? Oh, and we should get Neji to invite Lee and Tenten." Hinata said.

" Great idea! I'll go now!" Naruto ran off. Shino calmly walked away.

-At the Hokage's office-

" Sarutobi, I see great potential within my students. I believe they will make Chunin easily when the exam comes. And if I may ask, did Iruka ever talk to you about me teaching?"

" I see their potential too, but you can't be sure on who will make Chunin yet. And Iruka hasn't asked me yet, but it won't be long. And he was overjoyed when he heard that Naruto passed."

" I have one thing to request for when I return from our mission. I need a meeting of the Jounin teachers."

" Of couse. I have something to request of you in return. I saw Naruto running past my window a bit before you came, yelling at the top of his lungs about a Sleepover of the Rookie 12 and Gai's team. As Hiashi is on a mission at the moment, they need a chaperone."

" Fine with me. I mean, how much trouble can a bunch of 12-year olds cause?"

**Pity Ryumura's soul readers. Pity him.**

**-**At the Hyuga compound-

The two Hyugas were waiting for the guests to arrive. The first to arrive was… Ryumura.

" What are you doing here Sensei?!" Naruto shouted.

" If you didn't want adults to know, you should have been more discreet, Naruto. The Hokage asked me to chaperone."

" Now the night is ruined!"

Ryumura smiled. " Don't be so sure on that. The Hokage could have asked Gai. And I'm not that much of a adult."

Next to arrive was Shino with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Enaku. Shikamaru's only word was, "Troublesome." Apparently Chouji physically dragged him here.

" You got any food?" Chouji asked?

Enaku walked in quietly, and tripped. " What did I trip over? There's nothing there!"

Next to show up was Sakura, Ino, and Hana. Sakura and Ino asked if Sasuke showed up yet. Ryumura rolled his eyes. How glad he was he didn't choose one of these fangirls for his team! Hana smiled dreamily. She reminded Ryumura of someone he read about in a book. He believed they were called " Luna Lovegood".

The next team to come were Kiba, Sasuke, and Hishou. And Akamaru. Kiba was talkative, Sasuke was angsty, and Hishou was talking calmly with Kiba.

The last to arrive were Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

" What's the teacher doing here?" Everybody (except Sasuke, Neji, and Shino) asked.

Ryumura replied " The Hokage requested my presence to make sure that you guys don't burn the house down. So what are you guys doing first?"

" Truth or Dare!"

" This shouldn't be too bad, right?"

**How will Ryumura survive the night?**

"Who will go first?"

Ryumura replied. " I will ask first, but to determine who we ask, we will spin this bottle." A bottle appeared in his hand.

A couple people asked, " How did he do that?"

Naruto and Hinata replied, " We have no idea."

Ryumura spun the bottle and it landed on… Neji. " Truth or dare Neji?"

" Dare."

Ryumura said " I need some ideas." He pulled out Icha Icha…

" Sensei! No using that book!" Hinata yelled.

Ryumura looked crestfallen. " Fine. I dare you to cut off your hair." He smiled wickedly.

Neji started to panic, but Ryumura said, " Only an inch." Neji did just that. He appeared relieved. He took the bottle and spun it. " It's my turn now." It landed on… Sasuke.

" Truth."

" Of your fangirls, who would you go out with?"

Sasuke sat deep in thought and said " Sakura."

Sakura fainted, and Ino ran to the corner to cry. Ignoring them, Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on… a shaking bush outside the window?

Ryumura could guess who was in the bush. " Jiraiya, do you not have anything better to do than spy on Genin?"

" Curses, I was hoping to find material for the next Icha Icha book."

" They're only 12!" Ryumura sighed. " Sasuke, you might as well ask him."

" Truth!"

" What is your book abou-"

Hinata and Naruto yelled " NO!!!!!!!!"

" Fine, why were you in the bushes?"

" Because I was hoping you'd play Spin The Bottle!" Everyone twitched.

Jiraiya spun the bottle, and it landed on… Ino.

" Truth!"

" Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy?"

Ryumura let out his breath. That was surprisingly good for the Toad Hermit.

"Sasuke!" She took the bottle, and it landed on… Hishou.

"Dare."

" Kiss the person you like the most in this room."

Hishou walked over to… Tenten and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. Hishou spun the bottle and it landed on… Tenten.

" What did you think of my dare?"

" It was… um… alright." She blushed harder. She took the bottle, and it landed on… Sakura.

" Truth!"

"Is your hair naturally pink?" Ryumura paid close attention. He and Kakashi had a bet.

" Yes!" Ryumura smiled. He won his bet. Sakura spun the bottle, and it landed on… Shino.

" Truth."

" Do you have eyes behind those sunglasses?"

" No." Shino pulled off his sunglasses to reveal… bugs! A couple people fainted. " Ha! Just kidding!" He moved the bugs away from his closed eyes. He put his sunglasses back on. He spun the bottle and it landed on… Lee.

" The Youthful Dare!!!!!!"

" Ummm… Do 1000 handstanding backflips while wearing a tutu." Ryumura blinked. Who knew Shino had such a creative mind? And Sasuke carried a tutu in his pocket?

Lee did them… in less than 10 seconds. He spun the bottle and it landed on… Hana.

" Dare."

" You must wear a youthful jumpsuit for the next week!!!!!"

Everyone stared as she did so… happily. She spun the bottle and it landed on… Naruto.

" Dare!"

" I dare you to eat 1000 bowls of Ramen in less than 3 minutes!" Everyone who knew Naruto well started laughing. Ryumura got the Ramen from Naruto's personal supply. He only took a tenth of the supply. Naruto did his dare…in less than 1 minute. He spun the bottle and it landed on… Hinata.

" Tr-truth!"

" What boy do you like!" Hinata blushed and tried to say something, but couldn't. Ryumura came to her rescue.

" Naruto, how about she only says it to one person? I'll do it." Hinata whispered in Ryumura's ear. " Okay Hinata. I won't tell." Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on… Shikamaru.

" Troublesome."

" Shikamaru, you have to choose one."

" Truth."

" Can you dance."

" No. It's too troublesome." He spun the bottle and it landed on… the bush from earlier. It was shaking again.

Ryumura could guess who was late to join Jiraiya. " Kakashi, get out here."

" What did I miss Jiraiya?"

" Nothing really."

" Okay. Shikamaru, you have to ask me something? Truth."

" Why are you always late?"

" I do a random good deed all the time."

Kiba and Hishou shouted " LIAR!!!!!!"

Ryumura said " That's all you're going to get out of him." Ryumura knew about Obito. Kakashi spun the bottle, and it landed on… Kiba.

" Dare!"

Kakashi started to pull out Icha Icha… but Ryumura stopped him. " They won't let us."

" Fine. What girl do you like?"

Kiba looked around and he looked at Hinata, but before he said something, Ryumura gave him a look that said: " If you say Hinata, I will personally rip out your intestines and strangle you with them."

Kiba gulped. " Ino." He spun the bottle, and it landed on… Chouji.

" Truth."

" How many bags of chips have you eaten since you got here?"

" 125" He ignored the stares and spun the bottle. It landed on… Enaku.

" Truth."

" I've been watching you this whole time. How many times have you waved your hand around and hit youself in the face?"

" I've lost track." He spun the bottle and it landed on… Ryumura.

" Truth and Dare! And ask me two questions!"

" Okay… who is your favorite student, who is your best friend, and make us breakfast in the morning."

" Let's see… Naruto is loud, Shino is creepy, and Hinata is very shy. I'd have to say… Hinata!"

Naruto looked offended, Hinata started to blush, and Shino just…stood there. Ryumura smiled. " And my best friend would be Kakashi! Was that everybody? Time for bed! My team needs to get up early."

Hinata had made the room assignments. " Ryumura-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Jiraiya-sensei get one of the guest rooms. Sakura, Ino, and Hana get Hanabi's room, she's at a friends house today. Lee and Tenten are in Neji's room. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Enaku in another guest room. Same with Kiba, Sasuke, and Hishou. Shino is in Naruto and my room. Good night!"

Everyone went to their rooms. Ryumura went to the roof to watch the full moon. He was soon joined by Hinata. Hinata didn't seem to realize that he was up there.

" Come up here often, Hinata?"

Hinata jumped. "Oh! Ryumura-sensei! What are you doing up here?"

" I like to watch the moon. What are you doing up here?"

" I come up here to think. It's peaceful."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Ryumura-sensei?"

" Yes Hinata?"

" Where do you live?"

" I'm not from this village. I come from a land far away. Maybe when all three of you become Jounin, I'll take you guys there."

" Good night, Ryumura-sensei."

" Good night, Hinata."

**End Chapter 4**

_**A/N: I chose the Truth or Dare pairings out of a hat. :) And I just realized what I just wrote. Filler. I'm so ashamed of myself.**_


	5. The Demon Of The Mist

The Lone Ninja Ch.5

**The Demon Of The Mist**

Ryumura was the first person to make it to the meeting place. He was impatient to begin. The faster they got going, the faster they could get back for the event.

Next to arrive was Hinata. She was followed by Shino. Naruto was the last to arrive.

" Ryumura-sensei, What is our mission? You never told us."

Ryumura sighed. " We have to protect this man." As he said it, he seemed to pull an old man out of thin air. " He is a bridge builder from the land of Waves. We will be escorting him until a bridge is finished. His name Tazuna."

They left the Village Hidden In The Leaves. All three of his students looked nervous.

" Why do you guys look so nervous? You should be excited about your first C-ranked mission."

"Well, We've never left Konoha before."

"Never? Maybe I should tell you guys about the five Shinobi Lands. There are 5 major Ninja Villages. Each is led by a Kage, usually the most powerful ninja in the village. There's the Hokage, or Fire Shadow for Konoha, Kazekage, or Wind Shadow for Suna, Mizukage, or Water Shadow for Kiri, Raikage, or Lightning Shadow for Kumo, and Tsuchkage, or Earth Shadow for Iwa. The Fourth Hokage was the one who defeated the The Demon Fox, The Kyuubi. It-"

He was interrupted by two chains wrapping around him. They pulled the chains until Ryumura was in pieces.

" One down, four to go." They sped at the old man, but he was guarded by… Ryumura? Ryumura quickly dispatched them.

"Sensei? How did you survive?"

"Never heard of a substitution jutsu?" He pointed at what they thought were his body. They were pieces of a log. "I knew they were there. They are Chunin from Kirigakure. They were hiding in a puddle. It hasn't rained for quite some time. My goal was to find their true target. Was it the members of the elite Hyuga or Aburame clan? Was it me? Or was it a foolish old bridge builder who should have classified this mission as an A-rank or higher?" He glared at Tazuna. " Anything you care to tell us?"

Tazuna sighed. "I'm being targeted by Gato."

" Gato! You mean Gato of Gato Shipping And Transport! They say he's the richest man in the world!"

" That's what he looks like on the surface, but in reality he's a ruthless criminal who takes over companies… And ends up controlling entire countries. And my country is too poor to afford anything higher than a C-rank."

It was then that Ryumura reached a decision. "If you finish this bridge, your country can trade without Gato, right? If this is the case, we have to help you."

"Ryumura-sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"What are we going to do with these two?"

Ryumura smiled. "We'll just leave them tied to this tree until our return trip."

-deep in a forest-

"What do you mean you're Shinobi failed! I thought you were supposed to be powerful!" The short man shouted.

" Gato, I'M powerful. Not my servants. Don't worry. I, Momochi Zabuza, will cleave them in two with my sword."

-back with Ryumura-

"How long will it be until we get to this village?"

"We just have to go through this forest." They walked through the forest in silence. Until Ryumura heard a sound. It sounded like a heavy object being thrown straight at… " Duck!" They hit the ground. A large sword embedded itself in a tree. A second later a man appeared on top of this blade.His mouth was covered in bandages.

"I see that you are skilled enough to hear my sword slicing through the air."

"Momchi Zabuza, I presume? Your reputation precedes you."

"I have become quite famous since I left my village. And you are…?"

" They call me Ryumura. And I'm afraid that you won't be defeating me."

"That's quite a boast for someone who isn't even in my Bingo book. Someone like Kakashi, Of The Sharingan Eye."

"I happen to know Kakashi personally. And in every fight I've had with him, I won."

"Enough boasting. The Finest of The Shinobi Arts, Kirigakure Jutsu!"

Everything was enshrouded in mist. "So it's the Art of Hiding in the mist is it? Well what are you doing next… The Bridge Builder!" Ryumura got himself next to Tazuna, when he was attacked by a Mizu Bunshin, or Water Clone. Ryumura was sliced through the middle, but the only thing to happen was a puff of smoke.

"So he can use Kage Bunshins, eh? Where is the real one?"

"Right behind you." Ryumura stabbed Zabuza with a Kunai knife, but all he got was water. "A Water Clone, hmm? Well then, I have to say something Zabuza. I'm still behind you." As he said that he turned into smoke. The real Ryumura was right behind the real Zabuza. "Kids! It's time to use that technique I taught you!" With this he made hand signs. Rat, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Pig, Rabbit, Sheep, Rooster, Ox, Tiger, Horse, Dog. "Kadoton Rai no Jutsu!" The vortex of Fire, Mud, and Lightning barreled at Zabuza. He was about to dodge when…

"Kadoton Rai no Jutsu!" A second vortex hit him from behind, and pushed him into Ryumura's vortex! He didn't see it coming.

"Looks like we did it team! No let's get goin-"

"Do you really think that could have defeated me! I am Momochi Zabuza! I am the Demon Of The Mist! I am invinc-gurk!" He fell over dead, with a senbon needle in his neck.

"Not so invincible after all, is he?" Ryumura looked where the voice was coming from, and saw a boy in a hunter-nin mask.

"So you are a hunter-nin? You must have come to capture and kill Zabuza."

"If you hadn't weakened him so much first, it might have been impossible for me. You have my thanks." He lifted up Zabuza's body and left. "May we meet again one day."

"Ryumura-sensei, who was he?"

"He was a hunter-nin. They seek out missing-nin to dispose of the bodies. Ninja corpses leave to many secrets. What jutsus they used, the ingredients of any poisons or drugs used on them. So they must be destroyed thoroughly. We should move out, team!"

They left the forest, and made it to the bridge builders home. Suddenly Ryumura stopped.

"What's wrong Sensei?"

"I have a bad feeling that I'm missing something."

-deep in the forest-

"Now to remove the bandages around the face to let the blood drain out…" The hunter was about to cut the bandages off, when a hand stopped him.

"I can do it myself, Haku."

"Awake already? Most people don't wake up for days."

"How long are you going to keep that horrible-looking mask on?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess." He removed his mask. He had a face that looked slightly like a girl's.

"You didn't need to target the neck. Any number of other points on my body would have sufficed. But you are sadistic little brat, aren't you?"

"Exactly! But I must say, I'm impressed! Most people remain apparently dead for a full week!"

"Next time, we will defeat this Ryumura. I, Momoch Zabuza, swear it as a former member of The Seven Swordsman Of The Mist!"

-at Tazuna's house-

"You three need to learn to control your Chakra. Follow me. We need to prepare. Zabuza couldn't be the only ninja Gato hired."

They went to a nearby forest.

"How are we going to practice control over our chakra?"

Ryumura smiled. "Simple! We climb trees!"

-at Zabuza's Hideout-

"You're supposed to be a Demon! Why shouldn't I just kill you now!"

Zabuza lay motionless on his bed. Gato moved closer and was about to slap him, but Haku grabbed his arm.

"Don't defile Lord Zabuza with your touch!" There was a crack in his arm. His samurai bodyguards moved to help him, but in seconds Haku had their own swords at their throats.

"Er… I'll give you one more chance!" He departed hastily.

"Haku, that wasn't necessary." He moved the blanket to show his Kunai knife.

"It is too early to kill him. We must wait."

"Of course. We will wait for me to recover enough to fight that Ninja. And people call ME a Demon."

-back in the forest-

"How will climbing trees help us to control our Chakra!?"

Ryumura smiled. "Well, for one, you can't use your arms." Ryumura went to the tree and climbed to a branch. With his body parallel to the ground. He was upside down when he said, "The second thing is, your feet are the hardest part of your body to maintain chakra. If you can do this, no Jutsu should be beyond you, in theory anyway." He threw 3 kunai at their feet. "Use those to mark the bark at the place you finish. Now if you excuse me, I will be going. I will be back in 10 minutes.

-20 minutes later-

"I'm back!"

"You said ten minutes!"

"Hmmm… so I did." Ryumura thought that Kakashi's habits were rubbing off on him. "If I were Kakashi, I wouldn't have come back for at least 3 hours. Maybe longer. Now, how are you guys doing?" He went to Naruto's tree and saw that the highest mark was about halfway up the tree. Shino's highest was about equal. But Hinata… "Where's Hinata?"

"I'm up here!" She had made it to the top of the tree!

"Hinata, you pass! You will come with me when we guard Tazuna. Naruto, Shino, come back when night falls or when you reach the top, whichever is first.

Ryumura and Hinata went back to the bridge. Naruto and Shino were working on the trees. When nightfall came, only Shino came back.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He refused to quit. I'll drag him back in the morning."

Ryumura sighed. "That's alright. I need to go to the forest tonight. I'll drag him back when he loses conciousness."

-in the morning, at Zabuza's hideout-

"Hmm…we're running low on medicinal herbs. I'll have to get some for Lord Zabuza."

-in the forest-

Naruto was fast asleep when Ryumura woke him. "Naruto, I hear a girl coming. Wake up!" The girl walked into the clearing.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting people to be here. I came to get medicinal herbs for my friend. Will you help me?"

"Sure. My student and I would love to help!" They sat gathering the herbs, when the girl spoke up.

"Are you two ninjas? You have the headbands."

"Yep! I'm training to get stronger! My dream is to become the Hokage!"

"Are you doing this for your own satisfaction, or to protecet people precious to you? Do you… have anyone special in your life?"

Naruto thought of Hinata and Shino. Ryumura thought of Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and someone he hadn't seen for years.

"Of course we're doing it for special people! Why do you ask?"

The girl thought back on that day.

-many years ago-

A little kid was alone on the side of the street. A tall man walked by and stopped.

"Pathetic. Look at you. An orphan. Thrown away. Unloved. Soon you'll die here, by the side of the road. Nothing to show that you lived or died. No one to care what your dreams were."

The child looked up, and smiled. "I can see myself in your eyes. We have the same expression!"

"… Kid. Come with me. My name is Momochi Zabuza."

-back in the forest-

"I have my special people too! Well I'll be leaving now. Thank you for helping me. Oh, and there's something you should know. I'm a boy." He walked off.

Naruto sat still for a second. Ryumura's eye twitched. But there was one thing bothering Ryumura. He had seemed so familiar!

-6 days later-

It had been queit for the past week. No attacks by random ninja, at least. Naruto had finally managed to climb the tree. Today was the day. The last day of their mission. The bridge would be complete. Things were going great. Ryumura knew something bad would happen.

They went to the bridge, and Ryumura noticed something. Surely there hadn't been nearly this much mist when they woke that morning? Where were the workers?

"Help us!" This cry came from a group of heavily injured people.

"Who did this?!"

"It was… The… Demons…" He lost consciousness.

"He's alive." They were surrounded by Zabuzas. Ryumura quickly moved his team out of way.

"It seems like you'll have some rivals, eh Haku?"

"It appears you weren't as dead as I could have hoped."

"I have a proposition for you. We'll fight alone, and all of your little brats go against mine."

"Fine by me. Team, go for the masked kid. Shino, you remain with Tazuna."

They charged at their targets.

-The battle with Haku-

Naruto charged at Haku. Haku met Naruto's kunai with his senbon needle. While they were doing this, water splashed all around them.

"You were foolish. You allowed me to set up 2 attacks."

"Two!"

"First you allowed me to get this water around us. Second, you left yourself with only one hand to defend yourself." He started making signs with one hand. "Thousand Ice Needles Of Death!" Sharp blades of ice surrounded them, but before he could use them…

"Byakugan!" The Hyuga Clan's most sacred Jutsu, the Byakugan Eye, allowed them to move faster than any normal ninja, and they could see through things. She delivered a palm thrust into his mask. The mask cracked a bit.

Haku's heart was racing. Not many things could do that do his mask.

-Zabuza and Ryumura-

"How did that girl crack his mask?"

"She is called Hyuga Hinata."

"The Clan that mastered the Juken? The Gentle Fist?"

"Yes. Thanks to the Byakugan, she can attack opponent internally by sending bursts of chakra through her hands. Your boy may not be able to beat these two."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that. He hasn't even brought out his trump card yet!"

-Haku-

"I said I had two attacks, didn't I?" He started making hand signs. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!" The Water on the ground froze into many mirrors, encompassing everything around Haku and Naruto and Hinata.

"What's he going to do with these?"

"I'll answer that. I can move so fast, I can switch from mirror to mirror without you seeing me. Now, I was going to spare you, but if I do, I could end up dying. Time to finish this!" Haku threw his needles from every mirror.

It ssemed his first target was Naruto. The needles sped toward him.

"Naruto-niisan!" Hinata pushed Naruto out of the way. She screamed.

"Thanks Hinata, I don't think I could have dodged that. Hinata? Hinata!"

-Zabuza and Ryumura-

Ryumura heard a scream.

"Hinata? Hinata!"

Ryumura was starting to panic. "What happened to Hinata!" He started to go, but Zabuza stopped him.

"I'm your opponent, remember? By the sound of it, however, the girl is dead."

Hinata? Dead? Ryumura couldn't bear this.

"I need to find out what happened. If we keep staring at each other like this, we'll never find out. I'll finish this in one blow!"

"How will you do that?"

"Like this." He raised his hand.

"What's supposed to be happening?"

"This." Tentacles made of darkness sprang from the ground and wrapped around Zabuza.

"What is this!"

"A way to gather time. You haven't seen MY trump card yet." He pulled his fist back.

-Haku and Naruto-

"Why. Why would you do this?!"

"It is a Shinobi's lot. To die for their dreams. To kill for their dreams."

"That's the only reason! That's you REASON!!!!! I'll…I'll…I'll KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Red Chakra poured out of Naruto. "RAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is this Chakra? It's almost… Demonic!?"

-Zabuza and Ryumura-

"What is this awful chakra? Haku can't do this?"

Ryumura felt something… familiar about this chakra. Something he felt 12 years ago…

"The Kyuubi. Zabuza! It's even more important that I finish this quickly! If I don't, the world will be at stake." Blue fire began to encircle his hand. "It's time to finish this!"

-Haku and Naruto-

Naruto punched Haku in the mask. He was sent flying. Haku wasn't fighting back. He just stood there.

"Zabuza doesn't have any use of a weak shinobi. Kill me."

Naruto charged in for the final attack as the remains of Haku's mask fell to the ground. He was punched in the chest. It didn't kill him.

"What's wrong? That wasn't the power you just displayed?"

"You're the boy from the forest. Zabuza is that special person you talked about? How can you be loyal to such a cold-hearted man?"

"He found me when I was an orphan. He recognized my existence. For that I will be forever grateful. There is no use for a shinobi that lost. Please. Kill me."

"Hinata." Naruto looked down. Then he charged at Haku.

-Zabuza and Ryumura-

The fire around Ryumura's fist changed shape.

"What's that? It looks like the head of a…"

"It's ready. Fist Of The Dragon!" He charged.

Zabuza had a look of fear on his face.

-Haku and Naruto-

Naruto charged. His finishing blow was about to hit as Haku closed his eyes.

He suddenly opened his eyes and deflected Naruto's attack.

"Sorry Naruto. I can't die yet." He sped away.

-Zabuza and Ryumura-

The Dragon's head was soon to cut through a heart. Ryumura noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. His fist burst through the chest of… Haku.

"Lord Zabuza, thank you." With that Haku died.

"To think that he would grant me this marvelous chance in the end!"

Ryumura realized that his arm was stuck in Haku. Was Zabuza planning to cut through the boy? The sword swung down, and Ryumura did the only thing he could. He stabbed Zabuza in the arm.

"My arm!"

"So. You're supposed to be A Demon? More like a Baby Demon, if that! Why did I hire you?" Gato was there surrounded by hundreds of hired thugs.

While Zabuza was distracted, Ryumura stabbed him in the other arm. "Now both you're arms are paralyzed."

Gato laughed. "This is the perfect chance! I can kill you now! It's so much cheaper to kill you missing-nin. And no home villages to protest!"

Zabuza stopped. "Ryumura, we no longer have any reason to fight."

"Of course."

Gato walked up to Haku's body. "This is the brat who broke my arm? I see he's dead. That's no loss." He started to kick Haku. Zabuza just stood there.

Naruto shouted at Zabuza. "Aren't you going to do anything? He's your friend!"

"He's just a tool. I used him, Gato used me. That's how it works."

"What are you saying! He cared for you. He would do anything to protect you!"

Ryumura placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He's not our enemy anymore."

"No! He's still my enemy! If he won't do anything to save the only one who loved him!"

Zabuza stirred. "Kid…"

"You won't do anything for the one who gave his life to save you!"

"Kid! Not…not another word." Zabuza's face was covered in tears. "I will do the only thing to help. He was too innocent. He never would have been able to kill you." He used his teeth to tear away the bandages covering his face. "Kid will you ley me borrow your kunai knife?"

"…Sure." Naruto threw it.

Zabuza caught it between his teeth. "I will free the world of this parasite!" He dashed forward. Gato panicked and ran back into the crowd of thugs. Zabuza slashed the knife in a mad dance of fury. He was stabbed in the back by several spears, but he continued forward. He cut a swath through the hired muscle. He fell upon Gato.

"If you want to see your friend again, I don't plan to go with you!"

Zabuza laughed. "I have no intention of going to the same place as Haku. We're going to Hell! Then we'll see who is, or is not, a "Baby Demon!" He beheaded Gato with the knife, then he collapsed.

The crowd was angry. "You killed our meal ticket! In return, we'll ransack this town!" They rushed forward when a tossed spear stopped them. What appeared to be every villager in town had come.

Ryumura smiled. "Naruto. Maybe we should help out a little. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 20 Ryumuras faced the mob.

The criminals fell over each other as they tried to escape. Ryumura walked over to Zabuza. "Do you have any last requests, Demon?"

"I want to see his face, one last time."

Ryumura nodded. He hoisted Zabuza up, and carried him to Haku.It started to snow.

"The village he grew up in snowed a lot. Is Haku crying?"

Ryumura laid him down next to Haku. Zabuza lifted his hand to Haku's face.

"I wish I could have seen his smiling face one more time." Zabuza closed his eyes for the last time.

"Zabuza, I'm sure you will get to be together in that place. Forever."

Ryumura walked to Hinata. "So it is true." He sighed. "Wait… What's that faint sound?" He leaned to her chest. "Is that… a heartbeat!"

"Ryumura-sensei? Am I dead?"

"No Hinata, you aren't." He smiled. "Yo! Naruto! It's Hinata!"

Naruto looked up. "Hinata?" He saw her sitting up. "Hinata!" He rushed over to her and hugged her. "Hinata, you aren't dead!"

"His heart was never in it." Ryumura looked at Haku. "He never intended to kill you from the beginning. Come now. We have to bury two great Shinobi."

-2 days later-

The 4-man team stood in front of 2 graves. One had the remains of a mask on it, and the other was a giant sword.

"It looks like it's time to leave for home now."

As the ninja departed, Tazuna ran up to them.

"We still need to name this bridge you know!"

The ninjas looked at each other, and nodded.

"How about, the Haku-Zabuza Bridge. In honor of two shinobi that died there."

Ryumura walked deep in thought as they walked. The event was about to begin. The Chunin Exams were coming.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written for Fan Fiction. It is, in my opinion, my best work yet. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I worked for almost a day on this. That's the longest I've ever written for.**


	6. The Interrogator

**A/N: Skullblade: So, Ryumura, you seem to be focusing on one student over the others.**

**Ryumura: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Skullblade: You know, like Gai's Lee, or Kakashi's Sasuke?**

**Ryumura: Nope!**

**Skullblade: What about Hinata?**

**Ryummura: Look over there! Jiraiya is giving away free copies of his newest book!**

**Skullblade: What?! Where! Hey…I don't see Jiraiya anywhere. Ryumura? Where did you go?**

The Lone Ninja Ch. 6

**The Interrogator**

Ryumura saw the hawk in the sky. So the message to gather had come, had it? His students were talking about something. He hadn't been paying attention.

"I hate to interrupt your little chat, but I have to go to a meeting at the Hokage's office. Will you guys be all right without me?"

"Of course! What do you think we are, 12-year olds?"

"I'm not going to answer your question. Bye-bye now!"

-at the Hokage's office-

"The time has finally come. The Chunin Exams are starting again. Do we have any nominations?" Sandaime asked.

Ryumura stepped forward. "I, Ryumura, pledge on my honor that Hyuuga Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino are ready to take the exam."

Kakashi stepped forward. " I, Kakashi, swear on my clan ,the Hatake, that Inuzuka Kiba, Ryu Hishou, and Uchiha Sasuke are ready to take the exam."

Then Kurenai. "I, Kurenai, swear on my clan, the Yuhi, that Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Wakizashi Hana are ready to take the exam."

Asuma was next. "I, Asuma, swear upon my clan, the Sarutobi, that Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Keli Enaku are ready to take the exam."

Finally Gai. "I, Maito Gai, swear upon my Youth that Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee are ready to take the exam!"

"Fine then. Now go to all of your students and inform them of the details."

-by the Academy-

"What are we doing here Naruto-niisan?"

"I thought I saw someone weird around here earlier." Naruto started running. "But since we're here, Why don't we say hi to Iruka-sensei?" He ran into someone.

"Watch it, shrimp." A boy of about 14 snarled. He wore an all black suit, with a hood that looked like it had cat ears. He had purple face-paint on, and strapped to his back was an object wrapped in bandages.

"Who the heck are you!"

The boy grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt. "You know, I hate kids!"

"Kankuro! Stop it! We're trying to avoid making a scene!" A girl wearing fishnet and a purple dress yelled. She had a giant paper fan strapped to her back. Her blonde hair was in 4 pigtails.

"Aw, but I want to have a little fun. We haven't been on a mission in weeks, Temari!"

Suddenly a rock hit the boy's hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You shouldn't mess with people smaller than you." A boy wearing a blue shirt with a fan symbol on the back. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"What's it to you?"

"I have to defend those who are weaker than me, right?"

Naruto glared. "Hey!

Kankuro pulled off the bandaged object from his back. "Picking a fight kid?"

"Kankuro! Stop!" Another voice commanded.

"Ga-Gaara!"

The boy on the tree branch behind Sasuke glared at Kankuro. He had red hair, and wore a brown outfit. He had a heavy-looking gourd on his back. His eyes were turquoise, and he had black rings around his eyes.

"Losing your temper in a fight with children, you disgust me." He disappeared in a cloud of wind and reappeared next to the other two. "Come on. It's too early to start anything."

Sasuke taunted the boy. "What are you people from Sunagakure doing in Konoha? Our treaty says you can't come to our land without permission."

The girl pulled out a passport. "We HAVE permission. Specifically for the event."

Naruto shouted out. "What event?"

The girl started to answer, but the boy stopped her. "Let them find out on their own. Now let's go!"

Sasuke stepped in his way. "Tell me, what's your name?"

The boy's glare intensified. "Subaku no Gaara. Gaara Of The Desert." The group of Sand Ninja vanished.

Ryumura materializd in front of them. "So guys I have great news… Why do you guys look so down? And what are you doing here Sasuke? I wasn't under the impression that you actually liked my group."

"Hmph." Sasuke walked away.

"I swear the only thing I've heard from that boy is "hmph". Ever. Anyways, I have great news! I've just nominated you guys for the Chunin Exams! Shinobi from all around the world gather to become chunin! I hope that you guys are willing to- Gak!" He was cut off when Naruto and Hinata jumped on him.

"Thank you Sensei, thank you!"

"Um… Can you get off me now? Good. Now, fill out these applications and turn them into the 3rd floor of the Academy. Good day!" He vanished.

The three set off for the Academy.

"So Naruto, why are you so excited?"

"Are you kidding? I want to become a Chunin! The faster I make Jonin, the faster I become the next Hokage!"

Hinata smiled. They made it to the the 3rd floor hallway, when they saw the door blocked by 2 older Genin. They were fighting with a boy with a green jumpsuit, and a bowl-cut.

"Kid, If you can't get past us, there is no way that you can survive in the exam!"

A boy that looked to be a teammate of the jumpsuited boy stepped forward. He had long hair, and wore a pale shirt. "Let us through. We need to turn in our applications."

"Heh. No way! If you won't listen to us, I'll have to stop you!" He started to kick at the boy, and the boy did the same. But at the last second, the bowl-cut boy, grabbed their legs.

"Lee! You were the one that suggested that we don't draw attention to ourselves!" He was yelled at by a girl. She had buns in her hair, and was wearing a sleeveless vest.

"Sorry Ten-Ten!" His bruises had already healed.

The long-haired boy stepped forward. "So Hinata, I see that you decided to show up. I thought you wouldn't have the guts to."

"Neji-niisan…"

"You shouldn't enlist. Failures can never amount to anything." With a smirk, he, Lee, and Ten-Ten turned in their applications and left.

"You know Hinata, I really don't like Neji."

-later that night, in Hyuuga Estate-

"So Hinata, how do you feel about the Chunin Exam?"

"I think it will be an excellent way to test our abilities."

"I guess you're right. I can't wait to see everyone else's abilities!"

-at the Jonin break room-

"So Ryumura? Do you really think your Genin are ready?"

Ryumura smiled. "They're ready, I just hope Naruto can get through the Written portion of the Test!"

-the next day-

Ryumura was standing in front of the room that the Exam would take place in when his students arrived.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"What, am I not allowed to wish my students luck? I came to give advice to you. If the exam gets too demanding, I want you guys to quit. I've known people who could never become ninja again after taking this exam." Ryumura walked away.

His students walked through the door, sealing their fate. Ryumura was muttering. "And this might be the last time I see you guys alive."

-the exam room-

The room was filled with people. They came from all around the Land of Shinobi.

"So. You guys decided to finally show up?"

Naruto growled. "Sasuke."

"So Naruto, you actually think you can take this exam? Ha!" Another boy wearing a jacket exclaimed. He had red facial tattoos, and a small, white dog on his head.

"Shut it, Dog-boy!"

"I've said this before, my name is Kiba!"

"Guys, guys! Let's not fight with weaklings!" A third boy with brown hair and a sleeveless t-shirt calmly stated. He had bandages down his arms, most tightly bound, but some hanging off.

"Hishou, I will beat you until you can't move your arms if you say another word!"

"I'd like to see you try."

The jumpsuited boy from the day before jumped in. "Everyone, fighting is not youthful!"

Hishou sneered. "I don't care about your stupid youth, Lee!"

Sasuke was about to add to this, but he heard…

"Sasuke-kun! We were looking for you!"

"Oh no, the fangirls-" He was tackled by two girls. One had long blond-hair, and she wore a purple dress. "I've missed you since we had that sleepover!"

"Ino-pig, get off of Sasuke!" The other girl with pink hair and a red dress stared daggers at Ino.

"You know Sakura, Ino, maybe both of you should get off of Sasuke before you choke him to death." The third girl smiled. She wore a green jumpsuit and had green hair. "Hi Lee!"

"Hello, Hana, hasn't it been a week?"

"Yeah, but I like the jumpsuit. It's very comfortable!"

"Yosh! How youthful!"

While this conversation was occurring, Ino and Sakura were still arguing, and Sasuke was slowly turning blue.

"You know, if either of you wants Sasuke, you may want to let him breath. He's blacking out." A another boy joined the conversation. He was eating a bag of chips. He was chubby, wore a green vest, and had bandages around his arms.

"Chouji, don't get involved. It's too troublesome." Another boy, who wore a vest over a fishnet shirt. He had his black hair in a ponytail.

"Shikamaru, do we really want to let him di-" The boy tripped. He had a loose-fitting black jacket and cooper hair. He had black fingerless gloves. "What the heck do I keep tripping over!"

Naruto started laughing. "Enaku, you are the worst ninja ever!"

"All of you! Do us all a favor, and shut the heck up!" A boy with purple clothes and silver hair in ponytail walked over. He had glasses.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, for one you all are annoying everyone is here. I'm stopping you before you make someone snap and beat the hell out of you. Everyone's fuses are pretty short during this. I remember what it was like."

Hinata spoke up. "Um… who are you, and are you saying this is your second time?"

"My name is Kabuto. And it's not my second. It's my _seventh!_"

"What! Is the exam that hard!"

"Of corse! Not just anyone can become Chunin! But I'm confident this year. I've gathered plenty of intelligence on this pool of cantidates."

"How do you consult this information?"

"I use these." He pulled out a deck a cards. "They look blank don't they? Well once I infuse them with my chakra…" The card he was holding turned into a graph. "This one shows the number of ninja from each village. In this exam we have… 87 Konoha, 30 Suna, 21 Ame, 6 Kusa, 6 Taki, and 3 Oto. I don't know much about Oto, because it was recently created."

There was a cloud of smoke at the front of the room. "All of you! Shut up!" A crowd of older ninja were standing there, led by a large man with scars across his face. "I am the proctor of the first exam, Morino Ibiki! Everyone take a seat!"

"Rule 1, this exam lets you have 10 points. For every question you get right, you get a point. The exact opposite is true for if you get one wrong. Rule 2, this exam is still a team event. You need to keep as many of your initial 30 points as possible.. Rule 3, Every time you get caught cheating, you will lose 2 points! Rule 4, anyone with no points left at the end, either from getting all the questions wrong, or cheating, will get their entire team disqualified!"

"What!"

"Queit! Let the test begin!"

Hinata looked at her test. It looked like this:

**Name the 5 major Hidden Villages.**

**Which came first, the Chicken or the Egg?**

**What is the most common of the Genin Tests?**

**Name the 3 Legendary Sannin.**

**What Ninja Clan is said to have descended from the Hyuuga Clan?**

**Who was the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and what did he do to become Legendary?**

**Define Kekkei Genkai, and give 5 examples, along with the Clan that has the ability.**

**Name the 5 Ninja Ranks, from lowest to highest.**

**Name the 12 hand seals.**

**This question will be given 45 minutes into the exam. Answer the proctor's question to the best of your ability.**

"I can do this!" She proceeded to answer all the questions.

Everyone had different thoughts.

Shino: "I wonder if anyone else figured out the true purpose of this test? It's more than just an "Intelligence Test". They want us to cheat. Losing 2 points for cheating? It just says that we can get caught four times before facing failure!" He leaned in to a insect on his palm. "Yes, tell me more."

Sasuke: "Heh. This is easy." His eyes turned red and he stared at the person in front of him. "Yes, the movements of the pencil go like that…"

Kiba: His dog looked around and barked. "Thanks Akamaru!"

Hishou: "…Easy as pie."

Sakura: "These questions are easy! I learned all this stuff in my first year at the Academy!"

Ino: "I just have to find someone who's finished… Aha!" She slumped over.

Hana: "I wonder what this jumpsuit is made out of…"

Shikamaru: "Troublesome…"

Chouji: "I just need to wait for Shikamaru's shadow…"

Enaku: "I wonder what it is that keeps tripping me…"

Neji: "I can see Hinata's paper." Hinata was several rows behind him.

Ten-Ten: "I sure finished this quickly…this pencil is sharp…"

Lee: "Yyyyyooooouuuuutttttthhhhhhh!" He was hit in the head with a pencil.

Gaara: "The sand will tell me…"

Kankuro: "How have they not noticed an extra examiner?" He raised his hand. "Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom."

Ibiki looked up. "Fine, but a proctor will go with you."

"Of course."

-in the bathroom-

"So, Karasu, tell me the answers."

Temari: "Where is Kankuro? He's supposed to give me the answers before the tenth question!"

Kabuto: "Do they really expect this to be hard?"

Naruto: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!! I can't do this type of test! I don't know anything about these questions! I guess I'll have to hope on the tenth question."

Ibiki: "Now that we've weeded out the idiots, it's time for…"

Ibiki stood up. "It's time for the final question! I-" Kankuro walked into the room. "Well, now that you're done playing with dolls, I can explain the new rule."

"Another rule!"

"Yes, another rule. Now stop complaining! Rule 5! You must first reject or accept this question!"

"What! Of course we're going to accept!"

Ibiki smiled. "I haven't finished yet. If you choose to accept, and get it wrong, you'll never be able to take the test again! You'll be Genin forever!"

"What! But there are people here who have taken the test more than once!"

"Hehe. Just your luck. In years passed, I haven't been setting the exam! Now shut up and accept or reject!" A couple people couldn't handle the pressure and bowed out.

Naruto was shaking. Hinata was thinking. "I wouldn't want to let my teammates down. But not being able to take the test again! Can Naruto answer it?" She thought back. "Naruto wouldn't quit, he's too stubborn. I wouldn't want to have his dream to be taken away!" She started to raise her hand, but she was surprised.

Naruto had his hand raised.

Ibiki smiled. "You have something to say?"

Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. "I'll never quit! I'll become Hokage, even if I have to do it by pure stubbornness!"

Ibiki looked around. "It doesn't seem like I have anyone else going to back down after that. Well…" They all waited with baited breath. "The fact is… you all pass!"

"Huh!"

"Seventy-eight people passed! That has to be a record! There was no tenth question!"

"Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions!"

"They served 2 purposes! The first was to test your skills at spying! The second was to make you nervous for the last question! Because, in the real world…" He reached up to his head covering. "If you get caught, you'll pay for it with more than just your life!"

Everyone gasped. Ibiki's head was covered in scars, burn marks, and holes where screws were used.

"The first exam is now concluded. Your second…" He glanced to the window.

The window shattered, and an unknown object crashed through. Kunai hit the ceiling to hold up a black sheet. A woman with purple hair and a fishnet shirt and a jacket over that.

"You're in no position to celebrate brats! I'm the examiner of the second exam, Mitarashi Anko. Now time's a-wasting kiddies! Let's go!" Everyone stared at her.

Ibiki scooted forward. "Can't you sense the mood in here?"

"Ibiki! You passed 26 teams! You went too easy on them!"

"These applicants are of excellent caliber."

"Whatever. By the end, I'll cut them down to less than half!" She turned to the window. "What are you brats waiting for, follow me!"

-5 minutes later-

Ibiki was collecting the papers. One caught his attention. "Uzumaki Naruto, huh? He's the kind of person who thinks they can pass a test with a completely blank answer sheet!"

-outside, by a large caged forest-

"This is the arena for the second exam. Training Ground 44. Also known as… The Forest Of Death!"

_**Chapter 6, End**_

_**Skullblade: So Ryumura, your students passed!**_

_**Ryumura: I knew they would.**_

_**Skullblade: Of course you did. Now give the message.**_

_**Ryumura: Fine. You readers, we want you to take our exam! Answer the questions in your reviews, and we'll announce the winners in the next chapter. Only scores of 7 or higher will be posted. Good Bye for now!**_

_**Skullblade: Next chapter, Of Sound And Snakes!**_


	7. Of Sound And Snakes

**A/N: Skullblade: Who are the winners Ryumura?**

**Ryumura: YamiKyuubi, with a score of 9/10.**

**Skullblade: With that out of the way, we will now begin!**

_The Lone Ninja Ch. 7_

**Of Sound And Snakes**

-the Jonin break room-

Asuma sighed. "I'm bored. Life is more interesting with our students there."

Kakashi didn't look up from his book. "You won't be bored for long. Ibiki is more than capable of cutting out all of our students."

Ryumura smiled. "Don't be so sure on that. I've gathered that Anko's test is starting. She has 78 students with her."

Kurenai jumped. "78! We've never had that many people pass before! Especially when Ibiki runs the first test! I remember when he didn't pass any students! Anko was livid that time. Something about it being boring without the students!"

Kakashi lauged. "Ha! We had to get Lord Hokage to knock her out! Nobody else was able to stand up to her!"

Ryumura smirked. "Two things Kakashi. One, I wasn't in the village that day. Two, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Weren't you unconscious for a week?"

"It was only six days."

-outside the Forest Of Death-

"You're all going to find out why they call it "The Forest Of Death!"

Naruto laughed. "Like that's supposed to scare u-" He was cut off when a kunai sliced his check. It sliced off a strand of the person behind his's hair.

Anko was behind him in seconds. She licked his dripping blood. She suddenly grabbed another kunai and turned.

The man who's hair was cut was holding her original knife. With his tongue. "I believe you dropped this?"

"Gee… thanks!" The man stepped back into the crowd. "Anyway, I have something to hand out before the exam. These consent forms. Everyone has to sign one."

"Why?"

"So we can't be held accountable if you die! Now, the second test is a survival excersise. In the center of the forest is a tower. That is your goal. The other goal is a sort of, "Fight-To-The-Death" version of Capture the Flag, or, in this case, Capture the Scroll."

"Scroll?"

"13 teams will be given an "Earth" scroll. The others will be given a "Heaven" scroll.! The goal is to have both when you get to the tower. The others don't get to pass. The time limit is 5 days. Begin now!"

Everyone stared for a second. Then what she had said at the end sunk in. They scurried like rats. She threw the scrolls at them. A couple had bruises.

-in the Forest-

Team Ryumura: Hinata sighed. "So how are we going to get this scroll?"

"I recommend we wait for someone to come to us. They have to eventually."

"Um…guys? I have to go to the bathroom?"

Hinata blushed. "Erm… we'll wait here. Go in the bushes."

Naruto came back a minute later. "Hi guys! Let's go!"

Shino stared. "You're not Naruto."

Team Kurenai: Ino was fuming. "Sasuke will be mine Sakura!"

"No, he'll be mine Ino-pig!"

"Guys? Is this really the best time? Shouldn't we be thinking which group we'll attack?"

"He'll be mine!"

"No. Mine!"

Hana sighed.

Team Asuma: Enaku tripped. Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome, but I have a way to keep you from tripping."

"Really? What?"

A few seconds later they were jumping across the trees. Enaku kept hitting his head on various trees. "Shikamaru! At least watch where both of us were going!"

"Troublesome. I think the team we attack should be Naruto's team. They're the weakest of us." They set off again. Shikamaru still didn't watch were Enaku was going.

Team Ryumura: "What are you talking about Shino?"

"You have your kunai pouch on your left leg. Naruto's right-handed. And you forgot the cut that the proctor gave him."

"Hmm…You're group wasn't as stupid as I thought." He was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

-with Naruto-

"Whoa! That's a big snake! I can't let it get me-" Naruto was wrapped in the snake's tail.

"This can't be good." The snake lunged.

Team Ryumura: A tall man stood there. He wore a pale grey outfit, with a straw hat. His hair was long and black, and he had a purple rope bow around his waist.

"Who are you?"

The man ignored him. He held up an Earth scroll. "I bet you want this right? It would match well with you Heaven scroll." He held up the scroll and lowered it to his face, and he ate it. "Now if you wish to steal it, you'll have to kill me. No matter how many people are here. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke dropped from a tree. "How did you know I was here?"

"Why isn't your team with you? You might have had a chance with them."

"We decided to split up. The more scrolls we get, the more likely we'll pass. I decided to go for the weakest group I could think of."

"So I'll finally get to face the Legendary Sharingan Eyes once more."

"Once more? You can't be old enough to have faced an Uchiha."

"Kukukuku. I'll tell you if you defeat me! Look into my eyes!" Everybody gasped. They all were dying.

Naruto: "I will not end up the meal of a giant snake! But how to get out of here… He suddenly had a memory of him eating too much at a feast. He had been sick all night.

"Hehe. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Team Ryumura: They all were hunched over in pain.

Sasuke gasped. "It's not death, just a incredibly realistic simulation! I can't move!"

"Now then, just stay put like good prey should." He drew a kunai and threw it. Sasuke moved at the last minute. There was a splash of blood. Sasuke had stabbed himself in the leg.

"Stabbing yourself to break the illusion, I'd expect nothing less from an Uchiha."

Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino disappeared.

"Where did you go Sasuke?"

Naruto: The snake burst. "I've made it too far to end up dying like this! Now to take down that teme who had set the snake on me!"

Team Ryumura: Hinata's eyes got wide. "Sasuk-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"Queit. He'll find us." She tore his hand away.

"Snake!" A giant serpent had stalked up to them. Sasuke jumped and threw his kunai into it's head.

"I can't believe that I overlooked a giant snake! Wait…What!"

The snake's flesh was peeling away. "For shame! Always keep on your toes! It makes the chase much more satisfiying… for the predator!" The man rose out of the snake.

The man twisted around the trunk of the tree like a snake. He was stopped by several kunai.

"Teme! You made that snake eat me! And now your trying to kill my friends! I can't let you get away with this!"

"Kukukuku! Really, you expect me to just give up? I don't think so! I think I'll get that white-eyed girl first. She looks like a screamer! I..eh?"

Naruto was being swathed in red chakra. "I'll kill you if you lay one finger on Hinata!" Naruto punched at the snake man, but he was easily grabbed by the man's tongue. He wrapped it around his neck.

"So the Kyuubi Brat is still alive? Kukuku. They let him carry their Heaven Scroll!" He toke this from Naruto's body. "And to keep you from being a burden…" 5 differently colored auras surrounded his fingers. "Five-Pronged Seal!" He thrust his arm into Naruto's stomach. Naruto was sent flying into a tree.

Sasuke stood up. "I will not let you keep hurting people!" His eyes turned red.

"So the Uchiha blood within him is burning for action, is it?"

Sasuke threw several weapons. The man deflected them all. Except for the last one. He caught it with his mouth. "Heh. You think that was enough too… What!"

There was a string attached to the shuriken.

Sasuke performed hand signs. "Katon: Ryu no Jutsu!" The fire shot across the string.

-Anko-

"I wonder how those little brats are doing?"

"Lady Anko! We have an emergency!"

"What do you want?"

"We have had some weird deaths!"

"Weird how?"

"Just come!"

"Fine." She jumped after the man.

-The graveyard-

The bodies of 3 Grass Shinobi were scattered around. Their faces are gone.

"I recognize this technique! But why would he… show me these passports!"

The portrait of the leader had long black hair, wearing a straw hat.

"This would mean.. He'd already done so when…! Get the Lord Hokage immediately! I'll go after him!"

Team Ryumura: The fireball hit the man in the face.

Sasuke was smug. "I did it! …What!" The man stood back up. Half his face was burned. The only thing left was one eye.

"That reminded me of Itachi!"

Sasuke's blood ran cold. "Itachi! What do you know of Itachi!"

The snake man only laughed. "Perhaps I'll leave you with a gift!" Without warning, the man's neck extended, and he bit Sasuke. Where he had bitten, a mark was left.

"Who… are… you?"

"I am Orochimaru, The Giant Snake!" He vanished.

Sasuke collapsed.

Hinata rushed over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto! Naruto! Please wake up! Please wake up, because I l…!" She remembered Shino. She turned to him, and he had a knowing look in his eyes.

**How the heck would I know that?**

"Shino! I…erm… you see…"

"We can talk about it later. I have a feeling that we may have to protect them. Although, see if Sasuke was carrying his team's scroll. We need to get 2 now."

"Er… right!"

Anko: "Why did you choose now to return! I've got to find him! Before he marks anyone! I'm going to kill you! Even if it takes my life. Isn't that what you taught me, Orochimaru?"

A man with a burned face faded out of his illusion. "How did you know I was here, my former pupil?"

Jonin Break Room: Ryumura felt something was wrong. The other Jonin kept on with their boredom induced conversation.

The door suddenly burst open. Kurenai dropped her cup of coffee. Asuma's cigarette burned his foot. Kakashi glanced up from his book then went back to reading. Gai jumped up and did the nice guy pose.

The Third Hokage strode in. "We have an emergency on our hands. I need three of you to come with me. Any volunteers?"

He only got Ryumura and Gai. They managed to convince Kakashi to come. By convince, they meant stole his book and threatened to burn it.

"So, our Youthful Hokage! What is our mission?!" Ryumura sighed. He liked Gai alright, but he was just so loud!

"We have a disturbance in the Force… Forest of Death! Anko is currently after it. I need you three to catch up to her so she doesn't go up against it alone."

Ryumura saluted. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Anko: "Well, I had nothing better to do, and I heard you were in town, so I decided to say hi."

"Such concern for your former teacher! Are you really Anko?"

"Of course! I just wanted to say…" She suddenly charged forward and grabbed his arms. "Goodbye before you die! Sojasosai no Jutsu!" Snakes emerged from her sleeves and wrapped around both their arms.

"Anko! Do you really plan to kill yourself to get rid of me!" His voice was no longer coming from in front of her. "But that's only a Bunshin." The man smiled behind her. He tore off the smoldering remains of his face.

Ryumura: "I believe our group here needs a youthful name!"

Kakashi sighed. "And what would you suggest, Gai?"

"The Youthful Anko Rescue Group Of Youth!"

Ryumura's eye twitched. "I'm fine with that, IF we drop the youth."

"But-"

"We drop the youth!" Kakashi and Ryumura shouted.

"Then we are the Anko Rescue Group!"

Anko: His face was white, with purple markings around his eyes. "Just so you know, I marked a young boy earlier. Uchihas are just so interesting, aren't they?"

"Sasuke! What did you do to my student you snake teme!"

"Kakashi! It's been so long!" Orochimaru glanced at Gai. "What the hell are you wearing? Has fashion deteriorated so much since I left?"

Ryumura snorted. "Like you're one to talk about fashion, Orochi."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You have a purple bow around your waist."

"Your point?"

"I do so hate to interrupt your pleasant little chat, but have you forgotten that this is a serious situation!?"

"Erm… sorry Anko."

Orochimaru yawned. "I think I'll be taking my leave now."

"Oh? And how do you expect to get past Konoha's 3 best Jonin?"

"Simple. YOUTH!"

Gai jumped in front of Orochimaru. "All hail the power of YOUTH!" He then gave the nice guy pose.

"Great. The Snake Man escaped while we were blinded."

Team Ryumura: "Hinata, when Sasuke wakes up, don't tell him we took his scroll."

"I won't Shino. What about the other scroll we need?"

"I'm sure we'll find a couple of weaklings. Maybe Asuma's group…"

In a nearby tree, three figures looked down on them.

"Maybe we should liven up this party?"

"A little music?"

"We don't have time to spare. Besides. Otokage-sama ordered us to find Sasuke and kill him."

"But Dosu! Sasuke is with them! Only 2 of them are conscious!"

"Fine Zaku. Let's move out."

-Forest Tower-

"I can't believe we let that damned serpent to escape!" Many glares were directed at Gai.

Just then, a random Chunin burst in. "Anko! You've got to see this security recording!"

"Is it Orochimaru?"

"No, it's… you'll only believe me if I show you!" He put the first of the 2 tapes in.

-15 minutes after the Second Exam started-

There were 2 groups facing each other. One consisted of 6 Rain Ninja.

"Gaara! I thought we wouldn't kill anyone unless we knew if they had the right scroll!"

"Shut up."

"You guys think you're pretty good, eh? Well, have you ever fought rain?"

"Shut up and start already. It wants blood."

The leader of the Rain used an umbrella to shoot poisoned needles at Gaara.

"Where's your bravado now?"

"I said, IT WANTS BLOOD!" The needles were embedded in something. It wasn't Gaara. It was a shield of sand. The sand surged out and wrapped itself around all 6 of the Ame-nin. Gaara held the dropped umbrella. The video screen cut out.

"That was it? Just some kid?"

"Shh… there's still sound!"

"If you give we give you our scroll, will you let us go?!" There was a pause.

"Sabaku kyu." Screams were heard.

"Singing in the blood, Gaara?"

"Temari, I will kill you if you speak again."

-back in Tower-

"So? They're powerful. What of it?"

The Chuni shook his head as he inserted the second tape.

-1 hour after start of exam-

The screen only showed a single image. It was Gaara.

"An hour?! That's quite impressive, but I don't see why…!"

Ryumura's eyes grew wide. "Anko! Look closer at Gaara. At his clothes!"

"The-theres not a scratch on him! He completed the exam in less than an hour AND he looks as though he went for a nice little stroll! There's not even those Rain's blood on him!"

"No doubt because of the umbrella. It looks like we have some real contenders this year. Who are those three Sand anyway?"

"Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Sabaku no Gaara."

"They're related? Wait… Sabaku no-! They're the Kazekage's…!"

"Ryumura! I finally found you!"

Ryumura turned around slowly.

"You forget our date, and here I find you hanging out with your Jonin buddies!"

"Rukia! I-!" Ryumura wondered how his body shattered the concrete wall of the tower as he hit the ground outside.

Team Ryumura: Shino was unconscious in seconds. Three flickers of movement surrounded Hinata.

"I'm sorry girl, but we need to kill those three with you. Nothing personal." A boy wearing a coat with overlong sleeves stated. His head was wrapped in bandages, so only one eye was visible.

"Dosu! Can I kill the girl? She looks like she would scream. Music to my ears!" The boy wearing a gray shirt and a metal helmet-like object cackled out.

"Zaku, don't you ever fell pity?" A girl with long hair asked.

"No. Do you, Kin?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Um… I will defeat you!"

"Hehehe! You and what army?"

In the nearby trees, 3 figures watched. "What should we do, Nin?"

"Should we help them? Gen?"

"You know sensei would never forgive us if we didn't help Ryumura's team. We should help, Tai."

"Of course. Jutsu Force, move out!"

Forest Tower: Ryumura slowly but surely climbed back into the tower.

Anko put her hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Nice Punch! I don't think even Tsunade could keep Ryumura down that long!"

Ryumura grunted. "I didn't climb that slowly because it hurt a lot…"

"It was because you didn't want to face me like a man, right?!"

"Er… Rukia! I'm so sorry I didn't make it. The Hokage had given us a mission, and-"

"That's no excuse!" She got an evil smirk. "We can still see eachother under one circumstance. If one of your students makes it farther than mine, I won't find someone else, deal?"

"Sure! I've forgotten, which students are yours?"

"The Jitsu Siblings."

"What! Of all the ridiculous idiots…!" Ryumura began to wonder why his body could shatter the iron pillar he was sent through.

Team Ryumura: Dosu advanced on the prone forms of Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino.

"Stop Mummy Man!" A girl wearing an odd outfit that had it's left arm and right leg's colored purple. The rest of the outfit was pink, and her blond with purple and pink spirals of color streaked through it hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Oh? And who are you?"

"I am…," The girl crouched down and shot her arms of to sides. "Gen Jutsu!"

Dosu could contain his amusement. Zaku and Kin could not.

"snort Bwahahahaha!" Of course, this was until Zaku was sent flying through several trees, and Kin was dragged into the ground.

A boy wearing a similar out fit to the first girl's, except his was green and blue, with tall spiky hair with alternating locks of black, green, and blue, having just punched Zaku, lifted his left arm to the side. "I am… Tai Jutsu!"

Another girl, with a black and white uniform and shoulder-length red hair, with lightning-shaped streaks of black and white, landed next to the other two. "I am…," She lifted her arm to the right. "Nin Jutsu!"

They struck a pose, and declared, "Together we are the Jutsu Force!"

Dosu clapped his hands. "Excellent choreography! And doing that to Kin and Zaku! Genius!"

Hinata was confused. Dosu was actually sincere.

"Am I missing something here?"

Dosu ignored her. "It would be better if you had music, maybe a background… Maybe I could help you!" Dosu walked over to them. "Where can you get those outfits? I love them!"

"Our sensei made them! If you'd like, we can ask her to make you one!"

Dosu nodded. "Zaku, Kin, you guys are on your own. I'm joining the Jutsu Force! Give Orochimaru my resignation!" He and the Jutsu Force jumped away. He dropped his team's scroll.

Zaku and Kin made no move to pick it up. They looked at each other. "Um… Ms. Hyuga, we're confused right now. Take our scroll. We'll just be going now." They disappeared into the trees.

Shino was stirring. "Hinata. I had an odd dream. If it wasn't a dream, don't inform me. I greatly hope that was just a dream." He stood up. "When did we get another scroll? Eh, whatever. Let's get Naruto to the tower." He hoisted up Naruto.

"What about Sasuke?"

"His team will find him… eventually."

-At the Tower-

Ryumura sensed a familiar presence in the Tower.

"Rukia, it looks like it's my advantage. My team just walked into the tower."

"What!? Where is my team?!"

"Last I checked, they already had 2 scrolls, but they're running around the forest helping people. Apparently they were just joined by a Sound Ninja."

"How do you know that?"

"Hinata just told Naruto that your team was running around the forest, joined by a Sound Ninja. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a team to greet.

Team Ryumura: The team was staring at a wall scroll. It read:

_If qualities of Heaven_

_Are your desire,_

_Acquire wisdom and_

_Knowledge to take your mind higher._

_If Earthly qualities are what you lack,_

_Train your body in the fields and prepare_

_To attack._

_When both Heaven and Earth _

_Are opened together, _

_The path of peril will_

_Revert to the righteous path forever._

_The " " is the secret way…_

_That guides us on from this _

_Place today._

_-Sandaime Hokage_

"I guess it means we should open the scrolls together."

"Here we go." They opened them.

Smoke began to unfurl. They quickly dropped the scrolls. A cloud of smoke obscured their view as a human shaped figure rose.

"So… my students. You finished the Second Exam so quickly."

"Ryumura-sensei?"

"If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I'm supposed to help you understand the scroll. Let's start with Heaven."

"Shino spoke up. "It means the human mind."

"So "If qualities of Heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge and take your mind higher…"

"To study hard and train more than just your body."

"Correct! And "If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack…"

"If you lack strength, train your body to help you succeed."

"Correct. Now you've got that, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Sensei, how did you get that black eye?"

"Concrete and iron. Now let's go! You'll get to rest for a couple days, but you have to stay in the tower."

"Okay, Sensei!"

"Oh yes. Naruto. Don't talk to my friend unless you want to be punched through walls of various constructions."

_**Chapter 7: End**_

_**Skullblade: The Jutsu Force disturbs me…**_

_**Ryumura: Then why did you make them?**_

_**Skullblade: Better than my idea for Rukia's students originally. "The Ninja Rangers".**_

_**Ryumura: Where did you think of them from?**_

_**Skullblade: Combination of The Power Rangers and The Ginyu Force.**_

_**Ryumura: And why is Dosu good?**_

_**Skullblade: The good guys always live… unless you're an aged mentor or awesome big brother figure.**_

_**Ryumura: I'll accept that…**_

_**Next Chapter: The Prelims Begin**_


	8. The Prelims, Part 1

The Lone Ninja Ch. 8

_**The Prelims Begin**_

_**Skullblade: Finally! I've made it to the preliminaries!**_

Several days had passed. Naruto had healed from his trials in the forest, and the bone fracture he got when he talked to Rukia. Finally, the day of the Third Exam came.

Everyone was in a large room. It had catwalks on the sides for waiting ninja, an arena in the middle, and a statue depicting the use of a hand sign. Many teachers were lined up in front of this sculpture.

From right to left: Morino Ibiki, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, a man from the Sand village with a veil over one eye, the Sound Ninja's teacher, Maito Gai, a man who looked to have some kind of Chronic Illness, Sandaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Rukia, Ryumura, A Konoha Jonin, An ANBU man, A man that was wrapped entirely in black bandages, even his eyes, a blue-haired woman from Rain Village, and Mitarashi Anko.

The Third Hokage stepped up. "For the first time in many years, we will need to hold a preliminary for the Third Exam. We simply have too many of you. Potential clients from all over the Land of Shinobi come, so they can see which village they should take missions to. To start, we will introduce our candidates for the preliminaries. Why don't you start Asuma?"

The bearded ninja stepped up. "I am Sarutobi Asuma of Konoha, and my students are Nara Shikamaru, Shikamaru! Wake up! Akimichi Chouji, Chouji, eat after the exam! And Keli Enaku… Enaku, why are you that bruised?"

"Shikamaru didn't watch where he was going."

"… Next is Kurenai."

"I am Yuhi Kurenai of Konoha, teacher of Wakizashi Hana, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino."

The teacher from the Sand stood forward. "I am Baki of Suna, caretaker of Sabuku no Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

The Sound walked up. "I am Steven Viper of Oto. Teacher of Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin, and Abumi Zaku."

"I am Maito Gai of Konoha! My youthful students are Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and…"

"Ten Ten!"

"Thank you Ten Ten!"

"I am Hatake Kakashi of Konoha. My pupils are Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Ryu Hishou."

"I am Shimayama Rukia of Konoha. Master of Gen Jutsu, Tai Jutsu, and Nin Jutsu."

"Together we are… The Jutsu Force!" This time a heroic tune played in the background.

"I am Ryumura. Sensei to Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"Believe it!"

"… Naruto, I will pay you if you never say that again."

"Can't make any promises."

The final teacher from Konoha stepped up. "My students are Tsurugi Misumi, Akado Yoroi, and Yakushi Kabuto."

The ANBU spoke next. "I am Yamato. I'm overseeing Sai in this exam.

The man in black bandages didn't say a word.

The blue-haired woman stepped forward. "I am Konan of Ame. I am accompanying Rayne, Strom, and Thandora in their master's stead."

"Thank you. Now, the exam is akin to a tournament, with only the winners of their matches passing. I will now introduce your proctor, Gekko Hayate."

The sick-looking man stepped forward. He produced a clipboard from behind his back. "In this exam –koff, koff- you will fight either until you die, or knocked unconscious. Your match-ups –koff, koff, koff- will be decided," He pointed to the wall behind him. "This electronic scoreboard. Anko! Start the –koff- roulette!"

The scoreboard in the back started showing random names. It stopped on:

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Akado Yoroi**_

Sasuke walked up to the arena. A man with sunglass/monocles and a face covering walked up.

"Now, if the rest of you could please clear out... you can wait on those catwalks.

Ryumura and his group went to left catwalk. Hinata was worried. "Do you think Sasuke can win?"

"Hmhmhm. I think you'll find that my student isn't helpless. He knows a thing or two. Even with the seal…"

Yoroi's teacher walked up. "I think you'll find Yoroi's ability one that will not give Sasuke any advantages."

Hayate coughed. "Let Match 1… begin!"

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red.

Ryumura was impressed. "He actually can use his Sharingan?"

Kakashi's eye showed signs of a smile. "That's not even the best part!"

Sasuke charged forward. He grabbed Yoroi's hand in his, attempting to throw him into the wall. But something stopped him.

"My- my chakra! It's… draining?!"

Yoroi laughed. "My ability is to absorb chakra. You don't stand a chance."

"Really, well then…" Yoroi let go and grabbed his hand in pain.

"Something… shocked me?"

Ryumura gasped. "You taught him that move! How many-!"

"Just once. But that's all he needs."

Sasuke jumped back and started making hand seals. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. He started charging chakra in his palm. A chirping sound started.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Yoroi. "Chidori." He rushed forward at blinding speed. Yoroi moved his hands to absorb the chakra, and…

Sasuke's arm was embedded in Yoroi. He never had a chance. His heart had burst.

"I guess this means… Sasuke is the –koff- winner!"

Sasuke jumped next to Kakashi.

"Great job, Uchiha. Now relax, and watch the next fight."

"Yes, Sensei."

Hayate called for silence. "Anko! The roulette!"

The scoreboard started it's tension building name generator. The next match-up was…

_**Jitsu Jen**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Akimichi Chouji**_

Asuma laughed. "Try your hardest Chouji. Just remember, no victory barbecue if you lose. But no pressure."

Shikamaru clapped Chouji on the back. "Don't listen to him. He always gives in at the end. He likes barbecue just as much as you do."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Chouji ran down the stairs.

Rukia was giving a little pep talk. "Gen. Get out there and win this match for your team. Do it for Tai, Nin, and Oto."

"Yes ma'am!" Gen jumped to the arena.

They stood facing each other.

Enaku had a sudden brilliant idea.

**Who knew he had it in 'im.**

"Hey Chouji! That girl called you fat!"

Chouji's eyes turned to flame. "I'm not fat! I'm big-boned!"

Hayate coughed. "Okay then… Match 2… begin!"

"Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji's body expanded. He grew to boulder-sized proportions, and tucked his limbs inside his body. He started to roll at a high speed towards Gen.

Gen just stood there, humming what sounded like the earlier heroic music, courtesy of Dosu.

Chouji ran into her. And kept rolling. Gen appeared to the left of where she had been. And the right. And everywhere in the room.

There were hundreds of Gens.

Rukia cackled. "There's no way that chubby boy will be able to keep up with Gen's illusions. See? She's already starting!"

Gen was indeed doing something. She was posing?

Ryumura noticed something. "Wait… is she-!"

"That's right, Ryumura. You thought the poses were useless didn't you? Well, we've devised a way to perform hand seals with our entire bodies to distract the opponent!"

"Really?"

"No. I just wanted to mess with you. She just likes to pose."

"Chakra Kiri no Jutsu!" A blade of pure chakra appeared in here hand. Actually, in every one of her hands. The Gens rushed at Chouji one at a time, slashing more and more, until the boy was unconscious.

"Jitsu Jen is the winner!"

"Victory! Gen Jutsu!" The heroic music played again.

Dosu- I mean, Oto Jutsu, tugged at his teacher's sleeve. "I'm going to go over to congratulate her. Is that okay?"

"Fine. Get out of my sight. You annoy me now. And why are you wearing that ridiculous gray and orange jumpsuit?"

"Because it is made with the power of friendship!"

Oto jumped over to Rukia's team.

Steven looked at his students. "After the exam, is anyone opposed to killing him?"

"Nope."

Enaku muttered curses under his breath. They made him carry Chouji back to the catwalk.

Hayate coughed. "Anko! The roulette!"

The board began again, finally stopping on…

_**Keli Enaku**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Abumi Zaku**_

Zaku smiled. He's seen the klutz all day.

Steven chuckled. "Zaku, you really lucked out here. You could have faced anyone else, yet you got this loser. If you lose, I will kill you."

Enaku smirked. Oh they'll see… Isn't that right Inner Enaku?"

**Burn things!**

"Of course IE. I will win with my awesome L337 Taijutsu skizzles!"

Asuma looked worried about Enaku. Should they put him in an Asylum?

Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome, but he's been talking like that since the third day in the forest."

"1 4M 7H3 L337 N1NJ4!" Enaku jumped off the balcony and did a little flip. Without hurting himself. Asuma and Shikamaru's faces were frozen in shock.

Zaku jumped down to the arena. "Suddenly feeling nervous?"

"N3V3R!"

Hayate coughed. "-koff, koff- Let the match, begin!"

Enaku appeared behind Zaku. And then he was suddenly everywhere. Thousands and thousands of Enaku.

Ryumura paled. "Genjutsu?"

Gai jumped across the balconies. "No, my Youthful friend! It is much more amazing than that."

"What is it Gai?"

"Enaku's speed is… greater than mine. There's only one Enaku out there. He's leaving afterimages of himself. Even Lee and I… without our ace-in-the-hole anyway."

Zaku created several Oto Bunshins. He was moving at the speed of sound. Enaku was faster.

Enaku was dodging Zaku's moves as if they were moving in slow motion. He did handstands, roundhouse kicks, roundhouse handstands… Zaku was sent flying through a wall. Years later, they still haven't found the body, suspected of being somewhere in the Snow Country.

"LOL! H4H4! 1 4M L3G3ND!"

Everybody was staring in disbelief. Hayate was the first to recover.

"-koff- The winner is Keli Enaku! –hack-"

Enaku back-flipped back up to the catwalk. "What?"

Chouji finally woke up when Asuma's cigarette landed on him. "Ouch!" He looked around. "Um… guys. I think the Hokage is dead. No wait. He's breathing again. Um… guys!"

Apparently Hayate was the _only _person to recover. "Anko! The roulette!"

"The roulette!"

"Ibiki?"

"Fine, I'll do it myself." With much grumbling, and many coughs as Hayate climbed up to the technical booth, the scoreboard starting moving again.

The next match was:

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Vs.**

**Rayne**

Rayne jumped down immediately. She looked just like her teacher, Konan. "Excuse me, Hayate-sensei, but how long do they have to stay away from the arena before disqualification?"

"3 minutes. Why?"

"He's not moving. In fact, the only other people moving besides us is my team, the chubby kid, Enaku, and that red-haired boy from Suna. Oh, and the people who watched way too much Power Rangers when they were kids."

She was right. Her team just stood there, looking bored. Chouji was pestering Enaku about why Asuma had stopped breathing. Gaara was looking bored, and didn't move to tell his brother to get on the arena. The Jutsu Force were posing. Just posing.

Hayate was creeped out by the last one. While he had stared, the time limit passed. "Match 4 winner, Rayne!"

Rayne smiled sweetly and went back to her team. "Anko! Roulette!"

It seemed Anko finally recovered, because it started moving. The match-up was:

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Vs.**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Neji didn't jump down. "Kiba, you're not even goin to bother, are you? It's your destiny to lose. Nobody but a Hyuuga could beat me."

Kiba laughed. "Your so smug, huh? You think no one could beat you, huh? Just because we're not of your "heavenly clan", huh? Well… you're right. Hayate-sensei! I forfeit this match!"

Kakashi would have intervened, but he was too busy being in shock from Enaku's performance. While still reading Icha Icha Paradise, of course.

"Really? Well… Match 5 winner, Hyuuga Neji!"

The Hokage finally started to breath again.

"Anko, -koff- the roulette!"

The scoreboard randomized the names once more. The next battle was:

**Kinuta Dosu**

**Vs.**

**Ten Ten**

The Jutsu Force was excited. They would finally see the fighting style of their newest member.

"Go get him Oto!"

"Woo!!!!!!!! Oto!"

Rukia was trying not to remember where this odd fourth member had come from. Was he one of her students? She could have sworn he had been a Sound ninja. But he had a Leaf headband. Where the hell did he come from?!

While Rukia was pondering the matter of Oto Jutsu, the Sand Siblings were watching in impatience.

"I can't wait to unleash my puppet in my match!"

Gaara stared at him. He thought about breaking it to his doll-obsessed brother, but he didn't have the heart. It would be funnier when every other match was done.

Oto jumped from the balcony.

Ten Ten was confident. The members of Team Gai always win! She jumped.

"-koff, koff- Let match 6 begin!"

Oto opened his mouth. "I-"

Ten Ten was sent flying into the wall. She was unconscious.

Gai was flabber-gasted. "How dare you do this to the Youthful Ten Ten!"

"But I didn't do anything-"

"My team will avenge her! Against the Jutsu Force." Gai started to look evil. Oto jumped back to Steven Viper. As much as he wanted to celebrate with his new teammates, he would be better protected with Orochima- Steven. Yes, Steven Viper.

Ryumura gasped. "How exactly did Ten Ten lose?"

Enaku looked at Ryumura weird. "If you're so powerful, why weren't you not in shock after my match?"

"Because I wasn't here. I was looking for Zaku's body. I tracked it as far as the Land of Snow. Trail went dead by this weird guy that looked like a plant."

"Oh."

Hayate cleared his throat. " Winner, Dosu! Now Anko! The roulette! We need to move faster!"

The scoreboard was sent spiraling through it's list of names. It stopped at:

**Sai **

**Vs.**

**Ryu Hishou**

Hayate looked at his list of names. "Wait a minute, there's no Sai on here! I hearby declare, Ryu Hishou the winner of this match!"

Ryumura looked around. What about that Yamato guy? Wasn't he this Sai's teacher? But… he wasn't there either. Eh, best not to dwell on these things.

The roulette started again. The new match-up was:

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Misumi Tsurugi**

"It's finally my turn! Believe it!"

"Naruto."

"Yes Ryumura-sensei?"

"Never say that again."

Tsurugi jumped from the balcony. "Come face me like a man, Uzumaki. Not like a child."

Naruto gave a angry gurgling sound in response. He leaped from the catwalk.

Hinata tugged on Ryumura's sleeve. "Do you think Naruto will be alright.

Ryumura tried to suppress a laugh. He failed. "With that opponent?! It's not like's got a power level of 9000!"

Hinata looked confused. "Um…what?"

"Nothing, Hinata. Nothing."

Hayate cleared his throat. "Let Match 8, begin! –koff-"

Naruto crossed his fingers in front of him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 5 Narutos appeared.

Tsurugi snorted. "That's not going to do anything. My bones can dislocate an-!" He never finished his sentence.

The Bunshins charged at him. The 5 clones launched him into the air and turned to smoke. Their job was done.

Naruto leaped into the air by Tsurugi. He lifted his leg up and shouted out. "U! Zu! Ma! Ki! Naruto Barrage!" He brought his foot down right on Tsurugi's head.

Gai was aghast. "Ryumura! That looked like the Lotus technique! Did you teach him that?"

Ryumura smacked himself in the forehead. "I _knew _I saw that somewhere before! I needed to expand his repitoire greater than Kage Bunshins and a fire technique."

Hayate kneeled next to the generic ninja. "Out cold. Naruto –koff- Uzumaki is the winner! Now someone drag this useless lump of flesh from my arena!" The ninja who did the proctors bidding rushed forward and dragged Tsurugi off the ground. They then dropped him into a chute labeled **Trash Incinerator. **

"Anko! Start the roulette!"

In spun round and round like a record. It stopped at:

**Chapter 8, cut in half for my writing convenience.**


	9. The Prelims, Part 2

_**Chapter 8, Part 2: The Chunin Exams Continued**_

**Jitsu Nik**

**Vs.**

**Wakizashi Hana**

Nin Jutsu took time out of his busy schedule of posing with his teammates to jump to the arena. Hana started humming merrily and walked down the stairs.

Kurenai walked over to Rukia. They had something of a rivalry. Kind of like Rukia's relationship with Ryumura. Except for their love-hate thing, It was more like just the hate.

"So Loser, how do you think your jumpsuited freak-" Lee and Gai glared at her- "will win against my favorite pupil?"

Sakura and Ino heard that from the other side of the room. Rukia took her chance at a comeback before they got there. "Well, at least my students don't have a hopeless obsession with the people they think they love because they're 'hot'!"

Sakura and Ino descended like bats. "Did you say that we had a "hopeless obsession"?"

Rukia laughed. "You two follow him Sasuke around, like some kind of twisted fanclub, and Hana is still wearing the jumpsuit she was given! If you call that anything other than an obsession, you should get your head examined. With a fist."

Kurenai was enraged. "I'll admit, Sasuke is hopeless for these two idiots-" Ino and Sakura glared like Lee and Gai did. "-but Hana's isn't that hopeless! They actually would go well together. Not like your students! That Rayne girl, Temari, and Ino wouldn't give them the time of day!"

Ryumura analyzed that sentence. Rukia had two guys and one girl, but Kurenai listed all girls… oh.

Kurenai continued. "At least all my girls are normal! Not like your girl. She's-!"

Ryumura saw the warning signs. He grabbed Hinata, Shino, and Naruto and carried them to safety. The Jutsu Force did the same with Ino, Sakura, and Oto. Gai grabbed Lee and Neji. Kakashi grabbed the book he had just dropped.

Kurenai was sent through the wall. Rukia had slapped her. She then turned to Sasuke, Kiba, Ten Ten, and Hishou. They never had a chance. They flew considerably farther.

Rukia turned to face the others from their safety zone. "I don't care what you say about me, but when you insult my students lifestyle choices, you'll have hell to pay!"

Asuma leapt into the hole in the wall. He had to find Kurenai, didn't he?

Kakashi didn't bother to look for his students. They had already finished all their matches.

Ryumura slowly walked back to his spot next to Rukia. He wisely decided to be silent. Still, Kurenai got off easy. Ryumura didn't like his trips to island countries during their arguments. Or when he lands in an ocean.

Hayate had watched this whole thing. He'd heard about Rukia's rages, but this… he also made a mental note to get someone to retrieve the hair buns girl. He seemed to be the only one to remember her.

"-koff- Match 9, start!"

Nin jumped wildly into the air, pulling out summoning scrolls. He started spinning, and all sorts of wild creatures erupted from them. Hana disappeared in a cloud of fur, scales, and smoke.

Nin landed stylishly on the ground. "Yes!" He pumped his arm and dismissed his summons.

But when the smoke cleared, Hana stood there, unscathed.

"What! How could you… my animals must have just missed, that's all!" He unzipped his uniform's jacket, and revealed the collection of weapons that would put Ten Ten to shame.

"Take this!" A shower of kunai, shuriken, swords, and other pointy objects cascaded down upon Hana.

Nin broke out into mad laughter. It soon died in his throat. Hana was still standing.

Nin was freaking out. "How in the… why are you still alive! I guess I'll have to do this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four doppelgangers materialized next to him.

He directed his clones like a general to his soldiers. "Listen me, it's time we use our greatest technique! Surround her, troops!"

The clones spread to the four corners of the arena, and the real Nin leaped above Hana. "5-Elemental Release! Elemental Zodiac!" Five beings made of Chakra burst from the Nins. A crab made of water, a flaming lion, a wind arrow, An electric scorpion, and a bull of stone barreled down upon Hana.

They exploded in a burst of chakra that even made the Hokage wince ensued.

Nin was rendered speechless. All of his chakra to make that, and she was _still standing._

"That wasn't a good idea, was it?" Hana's voice issued from the hand seal statue. Nin twirled around. "You weren't too bright. Most people would have figured out that that was an illusion after the first attack."

Hana was hanging upside down against the statue. But she was unlike she was ever seen before. Her hair was made of leaves, and her skin was the color of wood. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

Nin tasted something like copper. "Is this… I'm bleeding from my mouth!" It didn't stop there. Nin was surrounded by twisting trees. Branches stabbed into him, his flesh peeling off. It was worse than any horror movie that was ever made.

And in a flash, it was gone. Hana extracted herself from the statue. She approached Nin, who was in the fetal position. She silently pulled her wakizashi from her back, and she disappeared. A shinigami stood in her place. It's robes were a dark green, and it's scythe had five wicked-looking blades. The only thing seen under the hood was a glowing red eye. With it's wooden, gnarled hands, it lifted Nin to it's eye. It raised it's scythe, and… brought it down upon Nin.

Nin screamed, and collapsed. The shinigami disappeared, with only Hana, looking as normal as can be, standing there. Hana smiled. "I think he's down for the count, Hayate-sensei."

Hayate checked Nin. He was still conscious, but he was in no condition to fight. "-koff- The winner of this match, Wakizashi Hana! And can someone send for a psychiatrist. This boy's going to need one."

Kurenai returned, helped by Asuma, to the catwalk. "So, Loser. How's it feel to have a musclebound idiot, an insane boy, and a lesbian girl as your team. You should have them all commited to a mental institution. Maybe you should go there to-"

Kurenai finally went too far. She shattered the wall behind her, and Rukia jumped after her. Rukia came back several minutes later. "Don't worry Asuma, she's not dead. Barely. You may want to find her before her brain fluid leaks too much. You may find a squirrel in her kidney, I'm not sure where that ended up."

Rukia jumped down to her raving student. She grabbed him in her arms.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Nin?"

"The trees are coming for me. They want to finish their job. Please don't let them get me. Please."

"I won't let them, Nik. I won't let them."

Ryumura jumped to the arena. "Let me help you get him to the infirmary. You shouldn't be alone at times like this." He hoisted Nin up, along with Rukia, and they left the exam room.

Hayate got up to start the roulette himself. He felt he shouldn't shout during this heartfelt moment. It ended up on:

**Haruno Sakura**

**Vs.**

**Nara Shikamaru**

Sakura jumped to the ground. "My sensei may not be here to see this, possibly dying, but I will beat you for Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru lazily climbed to the ground. "Troublesome…"

Hayate raised his hand. "Match 10, begin!"

Sakura started to leap forward, but she suddenly froze. Shikamaru's shadow was connected to hers.

"The Kage Mane already worked? This will be over sooner than I thought." He rushed at Sakura, while Sakura rushed at him.

Sakura was panicing. "But I'm not doing anything!" Shikamaru grinned, and… ran right past her, right at the wall. And… Sakura hit her head on the wall, and was knocked unconscious.

How could it be that easy? I was closer to my wall than you were to yours, but I found if I ran at your wall instead, you would collide, but I would stop."

Hayate smiled. "Shikamaru is the winner!"

When Shikamaru got back to Chouji and Enaku, he found Enaku still murmuring rapidly in his bizarre new language, and Chouji eating chips.

"Great job, Shikamaru!"

"Thanks Chouji. Where's Asuma?"

"Out trying to find what remains of his girlfriend."

"Hmm… I'm going to sleep."

They heard a weird noise coming from Enaku. "MY P0W3R L3V3L5 15 0V3R 9000!"

"Should we get Enaku normal again first?"

"Who cares?"

Hayate nearly danced. He just realized that the scary woman with the Jutsu Force was gone. No more blood on his precious catwalks! "Anko! The roulette!"

"Are you ever going to wait for me to do it on my own?"

"No. Start it!"

The black screen ended up with:

**Aburame Shino**

**Vs.**

**Strom **

Shino wasted no time in getting to the arena. His opponent was of the same mindset.

"Let the match –koff- begin!"

Ryumura could feel the worry coming off of Hinata. "Hinata, relax. Of all of you, Shino is the best when it comes down to one-on-one."

Strom, a boy that was very generic-looking, almost as if they had been created solely to die in a badly-written fanfiction, had clouds encircling him. He looked like he was about to move when he heard a loud buzzing. It seemed to be coming from…

Shino's coat started to puff outwards.

"What the hell is going on here?" Strom looked nervous. Shino reached for his zipper, and pulled it straight down.

A mass of beetles surged from the opened coat. They quickly engulfed Strom, and started pulling him towards Shino. A blood-cudling shriek sounded.

On one of the catwalks, Rayne yelled at her teacher. "Konan-sensei, aren't you going to call off the match!"

Konan looked coldly at her pupil. "Rayne, he failed. No matter how much you liked your boyfriend, I'm not saving him."

"He's not my boyfriend! I don't even like bo-!"

"Leave him to die!"

Rayne face broke into a frown.

The mass of insects pulled into Shino's coat, Strom with them. Shino started to zip his coat again, and there was one last scream. Then all was silent.

Hayate coughed. "As much as I am disturbed right now, Shino is the winner."

Ryumura was in shock. Did Shino just EAT his opponent?! No human does that, unless they're a freak that looks like a plant.

Somewhere in the world, two voices sneezed.

"Anko! Start the roulette once more!"

Around and round the roulette twirled, and it stopped on…

**Yakushi Kabuto **

**Vs.**

**Sabaku no Temari**

Kabuto glared ahead for a second. Then he raised his hand. "I, Yakushi Kabuto, withdraw from my match."

"Very well, Anko!"

Temari's disappointment was visible. "I was looking forward to a fight!"

Gaara's glare intensified.

Kankuro broke into a sweat. Gaara was getting antsy. So was Kankuro, because Kankuro is a good boy. Kankuro is looking forward to his match.

While Kankuro was referring to himself in the third person (out loud, I might add), the screen had chosen the match.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Vs.**

**Jado**

Sakura hissed in Ino's ear as she leaped down. "If you lose, We'll be the most pathetic team here! Then Sasuke won't look at either of us!"

Jado just sprang forth from the shadows on the ground. "I will win this match. For the honor of my village."

Ino sprang into action immediately. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" A mental bolt sped straight at Jado's face.

And went right up his nose. Ryumura almost laughed. "He didn't even move! I bet we can all say that this ordeal is ove-"

Ino stood up again. Sakura sneered at her. "Ino, you can't even hit a guy that didn't move! You're worthless!"

Jado turned to face her. "But I did get him bill-board bro-" She never finished her insult. Ino… I mean Jado had punched himself… Ino in the face. Jano beat Ido mercilessly. S/he didn't even care that it was his/er own body.

Ino fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ino…Jado…Ino…"

Jado scowled at him. "Jado!"

"Jado wins! Now… aren't you going to switch bodies again?"

"Why?"

"Because… you know, forget it. Anko! The roulette!"

While the screen was flashing names, Sakura and Hana dragged Ino/Jado's unconscious body back to the stands. "So Sakura, does this mean we have a boy on our team now?"

"I'm going to have so much fun with this."

The screen ended with:

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Vs.**

**Tsuchi Kin**

"Hinata, it's your turn. I know you'll make me proud."

"Go Nii-chan!"

Hinata remained silent. She stood and faced her opponent, tall and proud.

"Are you ready to lose!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata's pupils disappeared, leaving only white.

"Let –koff- the match begin! –koff-"

Kin launched a kick at Hinata, which she dodged. Hinata's movements were almost liquid, dodging blow after blow, until she saw her opening. She launched her hand forward, and…

Blood poured from Kin's mouth as her heart exploded.

"Hinata is the winner of this match!"

"YEAH! HINATA!!! YOU DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another odd muttering came from Enaku. "H1N474 15 50 H07!"

Hinata was creeped out. Ryumura was confused. Could she actually understand Enaku's devil language?!

Hayate coughed again. "Next match, Anko!"

"Do you ever get tired of bossing me around, sick-man?"

"Never!"

The computer switched to a new match-up. It read:

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Vs.**

**Thandora**

Gaara ended up on the arena somehow. He had a look as though he hadn't eaten or slept for several years.

Kankuro was worried. Kankuro liked having limbs, and if Gaara didn't get blood soon, Kankuro would lose his other remaining arm! Kankuro is a good boy.

Temari shouted at Kankuro. "Shut the hell up, Kankuro!" She then whacked him with her fan.

Kankuro hurt.

While Kankuro was narrating himself, Gaara's fight had finished.

Ryumura's eye was twitching. Several other people were throwing up.

Hayate did nothing, except call for a vacuum cleaner. When the cleaner-nin came Hayate whispered something into his ear.

Ryumura threw up a little in his mouth. If he wasn't mistaken, he had just heard the words "cafeteria" and "Mystery Meat".

"Everyone! It's time for the final match!"

Kankuro was excited! It was time for his match!

The board's final names were:

**Rock Lee**

**Vs.**

**Jitsu Ty**

"YOSH! I will make you proud, Gai-sensei! I bet my jumpsuit on it!"

"Lee! Do not bet! Tis not youthful!"

Ryumura's face fell a little. _Tis? Who the hell says tis anymore?_

"Yes Gai-sensei! Tis be right!"

_…Lee doesn't count._

Hayate coughed. "Hurry and get down here! Tis time for the match!"

Lee backflipped down to the arena.

-meanwhile, with the other jumpsuited idiots-

"Knock 'em dead, Tai!"

"Yeah, un!"

"…un?"

"Of course, dattebayo!"

"…"

"Believe It, Sensei!"

"Get down there before I send you there!"

"Yes, sensei!" Tai did a similar flip to what Lee did.

"Gen, what will we ever do with that boy?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're his sister, idiot!"

Hayate seemed charged up. "Ladies and gentleman, it's now time for our final match!"

"Wow, not a single cough."

"Begin!"

Lee let loose his fist at a blinding speed.

But Tai blocked, and counterattacked at the same speed!

But Lee jumped back at the wall, and propeled himself right back at him!

**Due to my animation budget, the remainder of this fight will be replaced by Enaku muttering to himself.**

"1 4M L337! 1 MU57 G0 70 7H3 H07 5PR1NG5 L8R! 1 N33D 70 W47CH H1N474 7H3R3! 5H3 15 G0NN4 B3 N4KK3D! 1 W0ND3R WH0 15 4C7U4LLY R34D1NG 7H15? Y0U KN0W, 1 N3V3R W4N73D 70 B3 4 N1NJ4, 1 W4N73D 70 B3 4 L4WY3R! 5H0U71NG 0BJ3C710N 4LL D4Y…0H CR4P! 7H3 F1GH75 0V3R!"

"The Winner… Rock Lee!"

"You did great my youthful protégé!"

Hana smiled at Lee!

Enaku sprang up immediately. "Lee! The way you broke that guy's bones, that was awesome! And did you really have to kick him that hard there? Now he won't be able to have children!"

Ryumura muttered under his breath. "Like we need this guy to add to the gene pool. …Enaku! I can understand him again!"

The Hokage appeared in the middle of the (Now Destroyed) arena. "Everyone! We'll see you in a month for the final exam… Now go! Get out of my house and train!"

Hayate leaned by the Hokage's ear. "Um…Hokage-sama, this isn't your house."

"Shut up!"

Now for the after-thoughts:

**Team Asuma:**

Shikamaru sighed. "Asuma-sensei isn't back yet.

Chouji was stuffing his face with meat from the room marked "Mystery Meat".

Enaku was standing behind Hinata, with a weird look upon his face.

Asuma was just finding Kurenai. "Oh god! That doesn't bend that way! And…is that a squirell!?

**Team Kurenai: **

Hana was hanging out near Lee, and all his ass-kicking glory.

Ino was just now waking up. "Oh thank god! I'm alive!" She put her hand to her chest, and was less relieved. "What. The. Hell!"

Sakura was busting out laughing at Ino's misfortune.

Asuma was throwing up near Kurenai.

**Team Kakashi: **

Kakashi was giggling over his book, not noticing the absence of his students. Odd, because you'd think he'd notice the lack of talking.

**Team Gai:**

Lee was hugging Gai, with a sunset behind them.

Neji was gagging.

**Team Viper:**

Steven Viper stood there, alone. "Why exactly did I bring these three ninja here, when I had access to people like the Sound Four?

**Team Rain: **

Rayne was sulking, because her master seemed angry. "Maybe I can find someone fun here in Konoha? Maybe…that girl in the Jutsu Force…"

"Go near them, and you will die."

**Jado: **

Jado and the man in black bandages stood in silence. Although, the man was wondering why his student seemed curvier than before.

**Jutsu Force:**

Gen just wondered what she should do while her teammates were recovering. Maybe… talk to that Rayne girl?

Oto was watching Gen, and seemed to know what she was thinking.

**Sand Siblings:**

"But! But! Kankuro was waiting for his match!"

Gaara smiled. "You know what, Kankuro, this means you'll be a 15-year old Genin!"

Kankuro fainted, and fell right into some kind of service shaft.

"Did he just fall into the chute marked "Trash Incinerator"?"

Hayate sighed, walked over to the chute, put on a gas mask, and climbed into the chute.

Baki was just standing there, wondering why the hell there was curtain over his face.

**Team Ryumura: **

"Are you ready team?"

"Yes sir, Ryumura-sensei!"

"Good, because this chapter has ended!"

**Chapter 8-2 End**

**A/N: My favorite OC is now… Enaku. And in case you need it, here's a list of who goes to the Third Exam:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Gen Jutsu**

**Keli Enaku**

**Rayne**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Oto Jutsu**

**Ryu Hishou**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Wakizashi Hana**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Aburame Shino**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Jado**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Rock Lee**

**Next Chapter: Holiday At The Hot Spring**


	10. Ryumura's Escape, Lee's Quest

_**The Lone Ninja: Tales of Konoha**_

**A/N: I got the idea for the name and format of this chapter from the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode, Tales of Ba Sing Se.**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing, gore, and religious ranting, which may or may not be linked to only one being… Actually, I got a better warning.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Hidan.**

_**Tale of Team Ryumura**_

"Come on, Shino! You've got to train with us!"

"No can do."

"WHAT!? Why!?"

"I have a special mission, assigned especially for me."

"What is it?"

"An S-Ranked mission of the utmost importance." Suddenly, a man that looked a lot like Shino came out of nowhere.

"Shino, your grandmother has arrived."

"Coming father."

"She said her feet needs to be massaged."

Shino started twitching, and was muttering under his breath. "Why don't we have a rank higher than S…" Shino disappeared just like his father had arrived.

"Better him, than me." The older man vanished.

Naruto was left speechless.

"Umm…Na-Naruto-kun, maybe we should find Ryumura-sensei. Maybe he has something to teach us?"

-Somewhere near the Jonin Break Room-

The Jonin where sitting in their various couches, doing there various hobbies. All with the curious exception of…

"Hola, my fellow youthful comrades! I have exciting news!"

"You taught Lee some special supermove…again?"

"You've finally decided whether you're gay or not?"

"You're ditching the jumpsuit?"

"You have a cure for a horrible disease?"

"Your revealing that you love the Jutsu Force, and want to swap teams?"

"Yes, Yes I did, No way in the seven hells, Sorry Hayate, I did not, and I would have to be crazy to swap! But no, 'tis not the news I have! Ryumura, Kakashi, you'll be most excited for my news!"

"What is Gai, I'm trying to solve this puzzle."

"'Tis a Rubix Cube, they are impossible!"

"Only because you've only used this one, which some prankster peeled off the color stickers, and put them all in different places."

-At the Hokage Tower-

"Hee hee hee."

-The Jonin Break Room-

"Anyway, I have bought all the Jonin tickets for the Icha Icha Paradide movie!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Kakashi practically strangled Gai as he asked the next question. "When is it, you Green-Clad Angel!"

"We all meet at the movie theatre at 2 P.M.! Now… farewell!" Gai vanished in a green flash.

All the Jonin stared at each other for several seconds. Then they let it all sink in.

"Last one to the the theater has to buy snacks!" They all jumped out various windows. Ryumura…walked out the door.

-Random Konoha street-

"I wonder where he could be… do you know where he hangs out, Naruto?"

"What do you think, I follow him around all day! He can't be far…"

Suddenly, Naruto pointed straight forward. "Hinata, there he is!"

Ryumura froze. He knew that voice all too well… and when they came to find him, they always wanted one thing…

"Sexy Jutsu!" Ryumura transformed.

_**Tale of The Youthful Green Beast**_

"So… Lee?"

"Yes, Ten Ten!"

"Let me get this straight. You built what?!"

"A dojo, for all of the people that wish to challenge me!" As he said this, a wooden deathtrap was suddenly visible in the background.

Neji spoke up. "There's just one problem with that, Lee. No one WANTS to challenge you."

"They will after I post these… flyers of perpetual YOUTH!"

"…Flyers."

"Indeed! Do you wish to help me, friend Neji!"

"…"

"Neji?"

"…" Neji just walked away.

"HEY! Friend Neji! Where are you going?!"

"Too cut myself listening to Linkin Park, while drinking a bottle of Hiashi's vodka."

Lee gasped. "Friend Neji?! You must not partake in such unYOUTHful things!"

Neji rolled his all-seeing eyes. What's the use of sarcasm if no one understands it? Then he heard a sound he wished he'd never hear.

"Student Neji!? What is the meaning of this?!"Neji turned around in pure terror, for Gai-sensei had arrived.

He stood posed atop his turtle, in all his tight, mind breaking green-jumpsuited glory. "Neji! For this unYOUTHfulness, you will be punished!"

"What is it, 400 laps around the Land of Shinobi?"

"No, my unYOUTHful student, you will instead receive a severe beating, courtesy of the Handsome Green Beast!"

Neji paled. He should have started running… 5 minutes ago. He bolted, followed quickly by Gai. As he bounded off, he said some parting words. "Ten Ten, my YOUTHful student, you look pretty today"

Ten Ten smiled. Why wouldn't she? Her name was actually just mentioned! By Gai of all people!

"Um… what about my dojo? …Ten Ten, my good friend, will YOU spar with me?!"

Ten Ten's eyes widened greatly. "Um… Lee, maybe you should find someone you don't know much about! Um… I'll help you find someone!"

"Yes, let us go!"

Ten Ten let out a sigh of relief before following him.

Sasuke: Lee knocked greatly on the door of the Uchiha compound, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The door opened slightly, with one red eye visible. "Go away, I'm making Soylent Green."

Ten Ten looked worried. "Isn't that made out of people-" The door slammed in their faces.

Kiba: Lee and Ten Ten ran as fast as they could, thousands of Nin-dogs on their heels.

Kiba's sister Hana glared at their retreating backs. "Teaches you not to climb through a bathroom window…"

Hishou: In the middle of a peaceful clearing, Ryu Hishou sat meditating. Until Lee came running.

"You are disturbing my chi… go away."

"But I-!"

"GO AWAY!" The great forest fire that day was attributed to the 40-year old Genin.

Shino: "SHINO!!!!! WILL YOU-!"

A swarm of bees rose from the huge Aburame Mansion. Lee and Ten Ten ran from the swarm of stinging death.

Shino watched as they ran, a tear running down his face at his last chance of escape from his grandmother.

Naruto and Hinata: Ten Ten was dragging her limp body down the street. Until a commotion caught her attention. "Hey Lee! It's Naruto and Hinata-!"

"Sexy Jutsu!"

Blood burst forth from 3 genin at that moment.

Ino: Lee and Ten Ten,(both with bloody noses) were outside the Yamanaka's porch.

"I WILL NOT SPAR WITH YOU, LITTLE FREAK!!!!!!!!"

Inoichi Yamanaka looked apologetically at Lee. "Er, she's a little upset at some… changes." Inside, he was celebrating his newfound son.

Sakura: Lee was propelled backwards from the punch to the face. "STALKER!"

Hana: Hana wasn't opening her door. Ten Ten suggested they go and look through her window.

Inside, a most disturbing scene was unfolding. There was a effigy of Lee in an open closet, surrounded with candles. "So, Lee-kun, how about some fun? Wait! What was that noise at my window?"

Ten Ten had never run so fast in her life. "What did you see in the room?"

"… You do NOT want to know."

Nin and Tai: A construct even shoddier than the Dojo stood in the Jutsu Force's front yard. It had a sign that said: NO NONBELIEVERS ALLOWED!

They barely got to the front door before the waterballoons filled with hot sauce hit them both squarely in the face.

"That's for beating me up in the Exam!"

Ten Ten was writhing on the ground. "MY EYES! THEY BURN!!!!!!!!!"

Lee just kept looking at the tower. "Where might your sister be?!"

"She's in the house!"

"Shut. Up. Nin!"

Gen: The door opened, and a little green dog was standing there. "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?!"

"YOSH! I do indeed enjoy pancakes!"

"GIR! Get away from the door!" A little green man ran up and threw the dog into the kitchen.

"Hello. My name is Zim. How may I help you, meat squishie?"

"Is Gen home."

"Yes, adorable sack of organs. Come right this way!" He led him through the disturbing house, until they reached a door. "Now, were you followed?"

"Er, my friend Ten Ten is writhing in the front yard."

"Writhing you say? Excellent. You just talk to my daughter!"

Lee walked into the violently pink room. Gen was typing on the computer. "Hello Lee."

-outside-

Ten Ten turned toward her savior. "Oh thank the gods!"

Zim pressed a button, and Ten Ten was swallowed into the earth.

-underground-

Ten Ten was strapped to a table. She turned toward a tank to her right and cringed.

A big-headed boy (Who's name is Dib), was reaching toward her. "Help. Me."

Zim walked through a door. "Dib! Don't bother the experiment! Hehehe, now. For the probe!"

-Gen's room-

"Sorry Lee, I'm very busy right now."

Lee looked over her shoulder at what she was reading on the screen. "Hinata moaned as Sakura ran her-"

"OUT LEE!" Gen then threw him out the window.

-outside-

Lee grabbed Ten Ten and dragged her away. Ten Ten was whimpering about 'The Probe".

Shikamaru: "Troublesome."

Chouji: "I can't, but maybe Enaku can?"

Enaku: Lee pushed the doorbell. The floor of the porch fell out beneath them.

They both fell into conveniently placed chairs, and were immediately wrapped with chains.

A guy wearing a multicolored coat and googles, while playing his DS, looked at them.

"Hello, my name is Matt, and I will be your interrogator for the day.

**To Be Continued in The Tale of the L337 N1NJ4**

**Sorry, no Hidan. I cut this short greatly so you guys could read a bit more.**


	11. Sasuke's Coat

_**The Lone Ninja: Tales of Konoha 2**_

**The Tale of Uchiha Sasuke**

**This Tale is completely in Sasuke's Point of View. In a creepy British Accent.**

Sasuke woke up the morning after the preliminaries feeling refreshed. It was time. He could feel it.

It was time to continue work on his "People coat."

After his morning bowl of Soylent Green, he went out to the streets of the compound.

"Hello Jack, hello Sally. How's your day been?"

"…"

"Really?! Ms. Calot did that with Mr. Zympher?"

"…"

"Scandalous!"

"…"

"Well, I'm off to find more skin for my coat!" Sasuke then walked past the figures, which were skeletons posed casually. Sasuke started to sing!

"Dum, de, de, de, dum, I'm gonna find me a guy, so I can peel of his skin, and make it into a coat, dum, dum, de!"

As you may have guessed, Sasuke was very far off the deep end. He kept the act up at all times when he left the compound… unless he find's a specimen.

"SASUKE!!!!! WILL YOU BE MY YOUTHFUL SPARRING PARTNER!!!!"

Sasuke smirked. What incredible timing. He walked up to the spyhole next to the door. Let's see… Lee… no, his skin has calloused too much. Ten Ten… he was pretty sure she wasn't a virgin. No unholy skin for his coat!

"Go away, I'm making Soylent Green."

"Isn't that made out of people-" He slammed the door in their faces. Curse it all! Just a wasted trip to the door… maybe he should go around town, check out his prospects…

Kiba: Sasuke stood atop the grassy knoll overlooking the Inuzuka Household. He was staring down at it with his mini-telescope.

"Let's see… Kiba would make it smell like dog… His mother just as bad… Hello? What's this? It's his sister. Oh! She's quite naked." Hmm… the skin looks incredibly soft, but there's no way in hell she's a virgin… "Is that Lee and Ten Ten climbing through that window… to the bathroom? Heh. They're being chased…"

Then he heard a growl from behind him. He slowly turned. "Ah yes. I forgot about the nin-dog gaurds. So… shall you make the first move, or shall I?"

Sand Siblings: Having come out on top in his duel, he decided to try a more… foreign approach to his coat.

Standing on the roof across from the hotel they were staying at, he got out his telescope, which was slightly more dented than before, as if it were used as a bludgeoning tool.

"Let us see… the blond one has quite beautiful skin, but she has the look of toughening about her… I could probably take the fat one out, as he didn't look as if he would be moving, but he looks a little… burnt. I could try the midget, but he would probably rape my soul. I guess this is a loss."

-in the hotel-

"Temari, Gaara, why is that weird kid looking at us from that roof? It's creepin' me out."

"Just act like he's not there. He'll go away eventually."

Gaara remained silent. Sasuke wasn't the only one with a people coat.

Hishou: Sasuke walked into the clearing that Hishou usually was in, looked at the burning, and just walked away.

Naruto, Hinata, and Ryumura: "Sexy Jutsu!"

"… Oh my."

Hana: "I'm not even going to bother. The jumpsuit melds to the skin."

Ino/Sakura: "They might try to rape me, and considering Ino is in a boy's body… not worth the trouble."

Neji: "Damn Hyugas… think they're so great. Well, I'll have something for Youtube." He pocketed his video camera, which showed Neji in his room… alone.

He was dancing stark naked, while listening to Move Along, by the All-American Rejects. He was hoping greatly Gai wouldn't think to look in his room…

The Jutsu Force: "I remember what happened last time I came here… I must thank you, GIR, for releasing me. And that's the last time I ever ask a girl out… Creepy as hell Garden Gnomes."

Shino: "Ohmigodbees!"

Another tear ran down Shino's face as another chance was lost…

Enaku: "Last time I came here… a blond guy kidnapped me… not that I knew he was a guy then… a man does not wear leather that tight!"

-in the house-

"…Mello, we have an abundance of spies today…"

" That's all good, but when are we getting that chocolate?"

"I told you, it's in the kitchen!"

"But no one's in the kitchen…"

"… You escape, spy… for now."

"HEY!"

Sasuke: "Damn it! No suitable candidates… Hello, what's this?" –insert evil laugh-

Three young children were walking out of the bookstore. Sasuke walked up to them. "Hello, what might your names be?"

"Konohamaru!"

"Udon!"

"Moegi!"

"Want to come with me?"

"Grandpa said never walk off with strangers."

"… I have candy."

"SWEET!!!!!"

_**End of the Tale of Uchiha Sasuke**_


	12. TV Land, Hotel Lives

_**Tale of Jado**_

Jado sat in silence in his hotel room. He was doing as he always did, which was absolutely nothing. He was enjoying this complete and utter nothing, until by some bizarre force of chance, a random piece of a wooden puppet came flying through the window, turning on what has been the ruination of many a mind.

Television.

"Welcome the show everyone loves, Life with Akatsuki!" The screen changes to an image of a black-haired man, with red eyes. For some reason his eyes were spinning. "You will watch this show. You will watch T.V. You will tune in every weekday at 5 p.m." The screen changed to an average living room.

"Deidara-sempai, where do babies come from?"

"Simple, my mentally-challenged young friend, hmm. Babies come from the clay of God, hmm!"

Jado stared at the screen. "This is the worst show I've ever seen."

He hasn't missed a single episode since.

**Tale of Jado, end**

**Tale of the Hotel Manager**

Keli Emiko was having a bad day. Her little brother had seen fit to invite his creepy friends over while she was asleep. She had woken up with pure black eyes staring at her, not blinking. "Enaku! Get… what's your name?"

"Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki out of my room!"

Keli Enaku then walked in, holding a large piece of strawberry cake. "C'mon L, come to the cake. Come to the cake." He started moving slowly backwards out the door. The weird man followed him, a hungry look in his eyes.

Emiko should have known that she shouldn't have even gotten out of bed that day… but she was the family bread-winner. She was Konoha's Hotel Manager. She knew that the Chunin Exams were going on, but what she didn't know was who exactly had come for the Chunin Exam. How was she to know who were currently guests in the hotel?

-the hotel-

A tall, thin man was looking harried and rushed in the backroom of the hotel. As Emiko walked in, he was looking heavily relieved. "Emiko-chan! You're finally here! We've never had a day this bad before!"

"What's wrong, Haru?"

"We've had complaints about several of our guests. Can you get them to stop? Wait… hold on, I've got a list here somewhere…" He started searching through his coat. "Let's see… pencil. Pencil, Flashlight. Book. Trumpet. Cat. Car… here it is!"

Emiko took the list "Let's see… first on the list is a Mr…Jado?"

Jado: "Mr. Jado! We've had complaints about you! Open the door!"

The door opened so fast, that Emiko nearly fell in the room. A decidedly feminine body caught her as she fell. "Yes, Ms. Keli?"

Emiko recovered embarrassedly. "Erm… we've had complaints about your TV. And wasn't this a Mr. Jado's room?"

"I am Jado."

"Oh. Um…so. About the TV?"

"What about my TV?"

"Well, apparently, you've been playing it way too loud."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Well… the complaints are more about the TV shows."

A loud sound burst from Jado's room. "Go Go Power Rangers!"

"…"

"…"

The door slammed in her face. The TV was significantly quieter. "Um… okay. Well, next is a Subaku no family."

Sand Siblings: "Hello, miss. My name is Kankuro!"

"Kankuro! Get away from the door! Your ugliness will drive her off!!!!"

"I'm… not ugly… Wahhhhh!!!!!!!!" The man burst into tears, and ran back into the room. A blonde-haired girl took his place.

"Sorry about my brother."

"I've seen worse. He's not really that ugly, though."

"I know. It's just best not to encourage him."

"Well… my name is Emiko, and I'm the manager. We've had a complaint. Last night, there was apparently a large rumbling coming from your room."

"Oh, that was just my other brother, Gaara. He gets… testy if you don't get him what he wants."

"Temari! Get me a cup of coffee!"

"Make Kankuro get it!"

"…But Kankuro doesn't make it good like you do. Remember what happened when he tried to make pancakes?"

Temari then slammed the door as she ran out of the room, memories of the Great Suna Pancake Flood coming back.

"…I want coffee…"

???: The next door Emiko came to, had a large, seven-foot-something man, with muscles bigger than Emiko's whole body, standing outside it. "May I help, madam?"

"Um… is this a Mr. Fowl's room?"

"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you."

"Erm… I'll just be going."

A young man's voice suddenly spoke from inside. "It's alright, Butler. Let her in."

"Yes, Master Artemis."

A boy of about 15 stood with his back to the door. "Hello, Miss. What brings you to my temporary abode?"

"Well, you've filed a complaint?"

"Ah, yes. My neighbor has been cursing very, very loudly. This alone would not cause me great concern. However, my associates and I have witnessed blood coming from underneath his door."

"…Are you sh$#ing me."

"I can assure that I indeed not 'sh$#ing' with you."

"Wait… associates? As in plural?"

Butler sped into the room. "Time to go, miss."

"But-!"

"I said time to go. By your will, or mine."

Mr. Kaz: "What do you f#!ing want!?" A crazy, silver-haired man cursed loudly at her the minute he opened the door.

Before she could open her mouth, he answered for her. "Hey, Kakuzu! This girl wants some money!"

"WHAT?!"

The man leaned close to her face. "I suggest you f#!ing run like hell."

Rayne: "Is this a Ms. Rayne's room?"

The girl stared at Emiko strangely. It was rather unsettling.

"Um… is this a Ms. Rayne's room?"

"Yes, this is my room. Would you like to come in?"

"Um…sure?"

Emiko came into the room, which was kept quite clean. Emiko sat on the spotless bed. Rayne sat next to her. "So… what brings you to my room?"

"Your name was on this list of rooms I had to check out…"

"Oh really?" Well, what can I do for you?" She put her arm around Emiko's shoulders.

"Um… I need to continue making my rounds."

Suddenly, Rayne made a sudden jerking motion, and took her hand away. Next she spoke, her voice was oddly different. "Indeed. You. Must. Go. Now. Why. Don't. You. Check. Out. That. Hunk. Kankuro."

Emiko ran out after that. Outside the window, a guy in black was perched in a tree. "Another girl saved by the great Kankuro!" He did a victory pose, and fell out of the tree.

???: "Finally! The last one!"

"Kukuku. That's it Dosu! Drive it faster! Faster! Oh God yes!"

"Lord Orochimaru, I can't go any faster!"

"Drive faster, bitch!" Emiko heard a slapping sound. Her eyes were very wide. She decided to chalk it up to a failure and clocked out early.

-in the room-

"Dosu… I love Mario Kart."

**Tale of the Hotel Manager, end**

**A/N: Seems to me that Kankuro has got himself a little crush… and the Disclaimer at the beginning of the Tales works now. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter… I was rushed, and wasn't getting good ideas.**


	13. I Actually Updated?

Tale of Sabaku no Kankuro

**Tale of Sabaku no Kankuro**

"Damn it, Gaara! Why must you always use Ike!?" Yes, indeed, the feared Sand Siblings were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"You're only saying that because I kick ass with him."

"I know! That's the problem!!"

"Er… guys?"

"What do you want Temari!?"

"When are you going to let me play?"

"When I'm damn done!"

Following this, in which Kankuro had his ass kicked by Gaara's Olimar, Kankuro was done. Not because he was done, however…

"That's it! Kankuro! Leave the room!"

"But I bought it! I waited in line for 5 hours! Why not kick Gaara out!?"

"…"

Gaara looked at Kankuro, and smiled. Kankuro vacated immediately.

"I'll leave, but you guys had better as hell not play through Story mode without me!" He slammed the door behind him.

"…So, Temari. Want to play story mode?"

"Of course."

…………………………………………………

"Damn ungrateful siblings kicking me out of our own damn room…"

Kankuro continued muttering this same statement for awhile, not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally snapped out of it, he had no clue where the hell he was.

"…Well… Maybe I should ask someone how to get back… I know! If anyone knows where the hotel is, it'll be the beautiful Emiko-chan!"

**Mission: Find Emiko**

"You there!" The blond man turned at the voice. "Do you know where I can find Emiko-chan!"

"Um… Io do noto understando thiso languageo ofo whicho youo speako, hmmm."

"Um…Deidara. You don't speak in Spanish if you just add 'o' to the end of every word."

"Shuto upo, Sasorio-Dono, hmm!"

Kankuro looked between the blond midget and the fat dwarf. "Hey! I know you! You killed my brother once!"

Deidara recoiled in pure fear. "Sasori! He can see the future, hmm! And canon! That's not allowed, hmm! Flee, un!" Deidara threw some clay in Kankuro's face.

……………………………………………………

Kankuro wiped the clay from his face. "That didn't go so well. But I'm sure the next guy will know!" He spotted a green-clad target. "Do you happen-"

"YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN MY UNYOUTHFUL STUDENT NEJI!"

"Um… the effeminate kid with white eyes?"

"YOU DO KNOW HIM!"

"Um…I think I saw him walk into the Hyuuga Compound."

"THANK YOU, YOUTHFUL SAND CAT!" Gai flashed away.

"…Youthful Sand Cat?"

……………………………………………**.**

Kankuro spied, with his little eye, a man with brown hair and white clothes.

The man bowed. "Hello, my good sir. Do you happen to know where I may find a girl?"

"Dating, huh? Well, my girlfriend Emiko(Denial) should know!"

"Really… mind if I tag along?"

"Why not. What's your name, anyway?"

"Tsuki. Yami Tsuki."

……………**Meanwhile……………………..**

Gaara and Temari were just sitting there playing the game.

"So…Gaara? How's… life?"

"The same as every day."

"That bad, huh?"

"…How have you been doing."

"Quite good, actually! I meet this awesome guy during the Chunin Preliminaries!"

"Really, what is his name?"

"…If I tell you, would you kill him?"

"…Yes."

……………………………………**..**

"She's really, really pretty! With long, flowing brown hair, and sparkling green eyes!"

"Really, my Cro-Magnon friend."

"What's cro-magnon mean?"

"…Really smart."

"Thanks! So… see anyone that could help us?"

"What about that guy?" Tsuki pointed at a man that bore a startling resemblance to Bruce Campbell.

"Hey, you! Where can-"

"I will swallow your soul!" The man suddenly looked demonic. Until his head was cut off with a chainsaw.

Another man, who looked exactly like Bruce Campbell, walked up, with a chainsaw for a hand, and a shotgun strapped to his back.

'HAIL TO THE KING, BABY!" The man ran away.

"…Tsuki, are you as freaked out as I am?"

"Yes."

……………………………………………

"Hey! Is that that Ryumura guy that was those weird kids' sensei?"

"Sexy Jutsu!"

Kankuro was out immediately.

"See, Kankuro? I didn't get a nosebleed because I'm older, more mature." Tsuki then passed out from a nose bleed.

………**To Be Continued…...**

……**.**

……**.**

……

…**.Right Now…….**

Gaara claimed victory over the dreaded Tabuu on Intense, causing him to get a little excited. His sand poured from the gourd, forming a giant hand in a thumbs-up position, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"…Gaara, since when could you do that?"

"Since I discovered that Kankuro is deathly afraid of Ronald McDonald, and learned how to make sand sculptures."

"…How did you find that out, exactly?"

………………………**..**

Unknown to Kankuro, if he had stayed in the hotel room, he would have gotten something he always wanted. To bond with Gaara. Fortunately, someone far less dangerous(or is that more?) and more deserving got that honor.

Gaara had a smile on his face. And not just his usual "I'm going to kill you because it's fun" smile.

"You don't remember his 4th birthday?"

"And weren't you only 3?"

"I know all. Ask me any question, about any person you can think of that's in Konoha."

Temari thought long and hard, of every ninja she had recently met. From Chouji to Ten Ten.

"I have something you'd never know. What's my bra size?"

Gaara leaned over and whispered into here ear.

"…"

"…"

"Nobody else does the laundry, Temari. Ask a different question."

…………………………**..**

**To Be Continued…For Real This Time**

**Sorry for the shortness. I may have to put the Tales on hold for awhile, and actually go ahead to plot (don't worry, still going to have humor).**


End file.
